


Время собирать камни

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || BB-Quest [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финли знает всю правду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время собирать камни

**Author's Note:**

> Для Мерлина использовано авторское имя

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UVJE6eF.jpg)

  
_Я стоял, дверь стучала, все это — передо мной, за мной, подо мной, надо мной, слушая шуршание мышей и крыс, дождя и ветра, кошмарную музыку, но ничего не видя, ослепнув:_  
— И юноши ваши будут видеть видения, и старцы ваши сновидениями вразумляемы будут.  
Я был старцем.  
Стариком, потерявшимся в комнате.  
(Дэвид Пис — «1977»)

День выдался слишком солнечный для октября: тени казались подкрашенными тушью, чересчур темными и четкими, а яркие лучи, преломлявшиеся в линзах очков, казалось, обжигали глаза, но Честер не хотел звать лакея, чтобы тот опустил шторы: солнце скоро уйдет, скроется за холмом, и в кабинет начнет просачиваться уютный вечерний полумрак.  
Честер всегда умел ждать. Именно так он и стал Артуром: дождался удачного момента.

— Давай еще раз посмотрим повестку общего собрания, — сказал Честер, отворачиваясь от окна.

Финли кивнул, опустив на стол свою тонкую папку, отложил верхнюю страницу и быстро сверился со списком на второй. Он давно уже перешел бы полностью на цифровые носители, но Честер предпочитал бумагу, она казалась ему более надежной, а Финли ему подыгрывал, выбирая для частных встреч распечатки документов, нередко исписывая их поля заметками и правками от руки.

— Никаких существенных изменений: сначала общие отчеты, потом ситуация в Ирландии, планы на развитие событий в Иране. — Финли на секунду опустил взгляд и еще раз сверился с записями. — Часть, отведенную под Сербию и Хорватию, вероятно, придется сократить и перенести в раздел отчетов, зато как раз за ее счет мы сможем расширить обзор внутрииранских конфликтов. Гавейн утверждает, что тамошняя ситуация достаточно непроста, чтобы запустить один из протоколов экстренного вмешательства.

— Надеюсь, он как всегда преувеличивает.

— Узнаем в среду.

— И больше никаких новостей? — Честер почувствовал вдруг прилив нежности и, подавшись вперед, провел пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Финли. Тот улыбнулся в ответ. Он никогда не видел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы оказывать друг другу знаки внимания за работой, и хотя Честер не всегда разделял эту точку зрения, но иногда не отказывал себе в возможности выразить свою симпатию к Финли физически.

— Сэр Кей так и не вышел на связь, — Финли поправил очки, — и это вызывает у меня определенное беспокойство.

— Не думаю, что о его судьбе стоит беспокоиться. Он достаточно опытный агент, чтобы справиться с практически любыми угрозами, с которыми можно встретиться в Канаде.

— Я уточню: меня беспокоит, что он так и не начал уделять должное внимание отчетности и связи с координационным отделом. Жаль, я надеялся, что прискорбный случай с прежним сэром Ланселотом должен был многому научить рыцарей.

Солнце, точно сжалившись над стариковскими глазами, укрылось за тучей, спрятав свои слепящие лучи. Яркие цвета померкли, а тени стушевались, и теперь Честер видел мир со всей ясностью, ровно таким, каким и хотел его видеть.

— Сэр Кей, к сожалению, неспособен учиться на чужих ошибках.

— Равно как и на своих собственных, — кивнул Финли. — Хотя я искренне надеялся, что даже он сможет измениться.

В его тоне действительно слышалось тревога — другой бы не заметил, но Честер знал Финли слишком хорошо и слишком близко, чтобы упустить ее, — но, по всей вероятности, сэр Кей сможет ее развеять, отправив подтверждение своего рабочего статуса не позже конца недели.

События последних лет повлияли на Финли не лучшим образом. Внешне, конечно, он был так же хладнокровен, как и до «Дня Ви», но теперь под этой оболочкой скрывалось слишком много усталости и вполне обоснованного беспокойства. Ему определенно требовался помощник, но Честер прекрасно знал, что разговор об этом скорее разозлит Финли, чем успокоит.

— Леди Ланселот подтвердила, что не сможет прибыть вовремя?

— Увы. Но, по крайней мере, в отличие от сэра Кея, она обещала выслать в течение ближайших трех дней подробный отчет по Балканам, так что даже сокращенная версия, надеюсь, поможет нам установить, что именно происходит в сычуге Евросоюза.

— Какая очаровательная метафора.

— Не моя, к сожалению, эта жемчужина — из недавнего парламентского выступления герра Розенфильда. — Финли еще раз улыбнулся, и, вернув только что отсмотренные листы в папку, сравнял стопку, проведя пальцами по ее сторонам, ничуть не боясь бумажных порезов. — Я бы предложил после возвращения отправить леди Ланселот в Австрию, уверен, там происходит немало вещей, заслуживающих нашего внимания.

— Хорошее предложение. Прекрасная страна, тихая снаружи, но готовая встать на дыбы, как только предоставится шанс, она хорошо подходит для тех, кто хочет учиться.

Взяв со стола ручку, тот торопливо написал пару слов в нижней части листа с планом общего собрания.

— Я полагаю, на этом мы на сегодня закончим официальную часть. — Честер снял очки. — Если ты не возражаешь, Финли.

— Не возражаю. Попытаюсь связаться с сэром Кеем, возможно, на этот раз он не выключил очки — или по крайней мере не заблокировал чип в галстуке.

— Я надеялся, что у нашей сегодняшней встречи будет и неофициальное продолжение. — Честер снова склонился к Финли ближе и провел пальцами по его руке, на этот раз позволив себе зайти чуть дальше, подняться по запястью вверх, задирая рукав джемпера, чтобы нашарить манжет рубашки.

Финли легко стряхнул его руку и тут же, точно оправдываясь, перехватил ее, чтобы, резко наклонившись вперед, поцеловать чуть выше костяшек, там, где проступила темная россыпь пигментных пятен.

— Позже — надеюсь, у нас обоих найдется на это время, но сначала — сэр Кей.

Солнечные лучи, снова вырвавшиеся из-за тучи, отразились в стеклах его очков, сделав их на секунду ослепительно-белыми. Ослепляюще-белыми.

В этом разговоре было что-то беспокоящее, неправильное. Точно Финли хотел нечто сказать, но не был уверен в уместности вертевшихся на его языке слов.

— Не хотелось бы узнать, что он разделил судьбу предыдущих Ланселота и Галахада, — негромко добавил Финли. — За последнюю пару лет мы и так понесли слишком много потерь, а мне хотелось бы верить, что для «Кингсмэн» настало время собирать камни. Мы несколько разучились ценить человеческие жизни. Я полагаю, мне стоит сделать все возможное, чтобы это исправить.

Финли снова провел пальцами по краям бумаг, прежде чем закрыть папку.

И, глядя ему в глаза, Честер вдруг окончательно понял, со всей ясностью: Финли знает. Он догадывался об этом уже давно, но старался отмахнуться от собственных догадок, тем более, что, хотя Финли был к нему привязан, несомненно, однако в гораздо большей степени тот был привязан к «Кингсмэн» и ценил принесенные клятвы выше, чем сентиментальные привязанности. Честер едва ли мог представить себе, что, узнав правду о соглашении с мистером Валентайном, Финли стал бы ее скрывать от остальных рыцарей, пусть даже в такой сложной ситуации, как сейчас. Тем более что Валентайн был причастен к смерти Харта, его лучшего друга, и это тоже наводило на мысли о том, что Финли, вместе с прочими, купил ту ложь, которую Честер всем им продал — неосторожно с его стороны, но причиной этой неосторожности вполне могло быть желание видеть своего наставника и партнера в лучшем свете.

Но это «мы разучились ценить человеческие жизни» не было словами незнающего человека. Оно едва ли подходило словам о сэре Кее — тот не подвергался, насколько было известно, ни малейшей угрозе: Оттава, несмотря на социалистические настроения, была сейчас куда безопаснее Лондона; в сочетании с упоминанием о потерях последних лет — Спенсер и Харт названы по титулам, не по именам — оно звучало как однозначный намек.

Конечно, эта фраза могла быть случайностью, но Честер не особенно верил в случайности, особенно в том, что касалось Финли: тот существовал в мире точных чисел, идеальных планов и рассчитанных траекторий.  
Абсолютная уверенность, конечно, была бы чрезмерной; Честер, как бывший координатор, знал, что нельзя полностью списывать со счетов совпадения, однако интуиция, которой он привык доверять, подсказывала, что Финли все знает.

Возможно, он знал почти с самого начала, возможно — догадался со временем, сложил один и один, сделал необходимые выводы. Он умен, именно поэтому и получил титул Мерлина. Поэтому — и потому, что умеет сохранять спокойствие при любых обстоятельствах.

Он коротко кивнул, прижимая к груди папку с документами, и вышел из кабинета, несколько слишком поспешно, точно почувствовав догадку Честера.

* * *

Честер прекрасно помнил, как встретился с ним впервые — здесь, в зале собраний, тридцать с лишним лет назад. Финли к нему привел кузен Освальд, тогдашний Гарет, и, откровенно говоря, Честер был настроен в его отношении до крайности скептически: мальчишка родом из Криффа, одетый в костюм, точно снятый с покойника, — как потом объяснил сам Финли, носил он выходной пиджак и брюки собственного отца, — к тому же говорящий с безобразным акцентом, едва ли мог занять достойное место в «Кингсмэн». Но кузен Освальд сказал, что он талантлив, а значит, заслуживает шанса — Честер дал ему этот шанс скорее из нежелания спорить с кузеном, но впоследствии ни разу не пожалел, что поддался на уговоры.

Он всегда ненавидел признавать собственные ошибки, но в случае с Финли глупо было бы не согласиться с правотой кузена Освальда и признать напрасным собственный скептицизм. Финли действительно произвел не лучшее первое впечатление, но едва ли Честеру удалось бы найти лучшего помощника — а впоследствии и лучшую замену себе на посту Мерлина.

Юный Финли Дуглас Макиннес выглядел недостаточно презентабельно для «Кингсмэн», едва справлялся с собственным галстуком и отвратительно горбился за работой, но он оказался куда более одаренным, чем Честер смог предположить на первый взгляд, причем дело было не только в умении работать с техникой, хотя оно впечатляло — Освальд впоследствии рассказал, что нашел Финли в конторе частного детектива, для которого тот собирал вполне достойного качества подслушивающие устройства и миниатюрные камеры из какого-то мусора. Ничуть не менее значимо оказалось то, что Финли готов был учиться, согласился следовать приказам — похоже, в определенной степени это стало жертвой с его стороны, ни один двадцатилетний не любит приказы, но жертвой вполне допустимой и принесенной без особенных сожалений. Пусть ему, как всем молодым людям того поколения, была свойственна любовь к громкой, не слишком благозвучной музыке — которую ему тоже пришлось взять в узду и отчасти подавить — Финли оказался наделен нравом наиболее уместным для Мерлина, не вполне обычные для юноши уравновешенность и сдержанность дополнялись здравомыслием.

Он мог бы остаться одним из бесчисленного множества мальчишек-бунтарей, но понял, что не стоит упускать ту блестящую возможность, которую предоставлял ему «Кингсмэн». Он остался здесь, готовый принять все правила.

Несомненно, несмотря на весьма удачные для Мерлина склонности, за первую пару лет многое в нем пришлось исправить. Честер потратил много часов на то, чтобы выбить из головы Финли дурные манеры и вульгарные слова, подобранные на улицах, научить всегда держать спину прямо, следить за состоянием ногтей, а также, разумеется, завязывать правильный галстучный узел и в целом подобающе одеваться — Финли не смог развить в себе любви к классическим костюмам, но, следуя советам Честера, сумел выработать чувство стиля; самому Честеру, пожалуй, казался несколько экстравагантным его выбор одежды, но, с другой стороны, отказать в определенной элегантности Финли было никак нельзя, ни в юности, ни теперь — к счастью для него, он, в отличие от рыцарей, мог себе позволить определенные вольности.

Сложнее всего было привить ему объективность, необходимую для работы, поскольку природная сдержанность — всего лишь предпосылка, любой талант необходимо развивать, иначе даже самые лучшие предпосылки будут не полезнее, чем веревка для висельника. Как и все молодые люди, Финли был романтиком — возможно, даже в большей степени, чем Честер в его годы: не видевший ни войны, ни только что вернувшихся с нее солдат, больше похожих на серые тени, чем на людей, ни разбомбленного Лондона, он имел смутные представления о жертвах и их необходимости, через которую порой нельзя было переступить. Разумеется, вначале Финли отрицал это и заверял, что способен быть полностью объективным, но Честер вполне явно ощущал ложь, стоявшую за этими словами — ложь, под которой, как беззащитно-мягкие дождевые черви под твердым камнем, пряталась детская уверенность в возможности спасения для всех.

Финли превосходно понимал систему выбора допустимых жертв, и всегда мог безошибочно просчитать сценарий для любой возможной ситуации на задании — жизнь агента ценнее жизни обычного гражданского, но ради значимой политической фигуры можно пожертвовать почти кем угодно, а детей, вопреки традиционным моральным установкам, имеет смысл спасать только в том случае, если это не подвергнет большой опасности взрослых — однако теория сильно расходилась с практикой.

Несколько раз, когда они находились в координационном центре вдвоем, Честер предлагал ему разработку решения в ситуации, когда построение абсолютно выигрышного сценария не было возможно — и, пытаясь минимизировать ущерб, Финли постоянно допускал ошибки, не всегда тяжелые, но даже небольшой огрех вполне мог обернуться впоследствии катастрофой. Что выгоднее: спасти более опытного агента или более молодого? Сколько стоит жизнь кубинского солдата, а сколько — датской королевы?

Стоило ему подставить в уравнение на место обычных игреков и иксов настоящих людей, будь то дети или мировые лидеры, а тем более — рыцари, Финли начинал колебаться. Он мог бы — в этом Честер не сомневался — выстроить путь, по которому не стал бы следовать в реальной жизни, солгать, что пожертвует в пользу спасения семьи иранского премьер-министра, к примеру, Гаретом, которому столь многим обязан, или Галахадом, с которым успел сдружиться, но Финли ни разу не опустился до подобного обмана, не то признавая собственную слабость, не то не считая таковой желание всех спасти.

Окончательно избавить его от этого Честер смог только в тот период, когда Финли, уже закончив ученичество, стал его помощником. Честер не гордился необходимостью время от времени принимать тяжелые решения, но давно уже успел запомнить, что без этого работа Мерлина не обходится, и знал, что чем быстрее Финли сможет это понять — тем лучше для них обоих и тем лучше для «Кингсмэн».

Возможность для столь необходимого жестокого наглядного урока предоставилась куда раньше, чем сам Честер этого хотел. Уравнение, предложенное ему очередной операцией, оказалось не только неудобным морально, но и простым по совокупности данных — ровно таким, какое было нужно, чтобы показать всю необходимость жертв.

К несчастью для Честера, первой переменной уравнения стал именно Гарет, его дорогой кузен Освальд. Второй — раненый сын израильского посла в Турции, похищенный провокаторами, надеявшимися развязать войну. Третьей переменной оказался отряд наемников, который необходимо было уничтожить — что не представлялось возможным — или задержать на время эвакуации. Разумное решение было только одно: пока группа эвакуации занимается сыном посла, Гарет отвлекает противника, сдерживая наступление, и до тех пор, пока по крайне мере половина наемников не окажется мертва, его шансы благополучно уйти вместе с группой эвакуации будут понижаться с каждой секундой. Учитывая возраст и полученную в ходе операции травму, он едва ли мог рассчитывать на спасение, Гарет не мог этого не понимать, но кто-то должен был произнести все вслух. Отдать приказ.

По расчетам, до поднятия наемников на крышу была почти минута, и этого времени Финли вполне хватило, чтобы произнести все указания вслух, добавив уточнение о наиболее вероятном исходе для Гарета. Согласно правилам, Честер должен был сказать все сам, но передал микрофон и уступил кресло ему — пришло время учиться говорить слова, которые никто не хочет слышать. Без этого стать Мерлином невозможно.

Гарет повернулся спиной солнцу, так, чтобы через очки был виден силуэт его тени — и салютовал им, молча подтверждая готовность выполнить приказ. Иногда он был невероятно раздражающим ублюдком, но помнил каждое слово клятвы, произнесенной в день принятия титула, и готов был следовать по меньшей мере тем из них, которые не были простой формальностью, набитой сентиментальными фантазиями основателей. Гарет подчинялся руководству «Кингсмэн», каковы бы ни были приказы, и готов был пожертвовать собой ради выполнения задания.

«Желаем удачи, — добавил Финли, глядя на то, как тень Гарета снова пришла в движение: тот, на ходу вставляя в пистолет новую обойму, быстрым шагом направился к двери, через которую на крышу могли выйти наемники. — Нам очень жаль, сэр».

Ему действительно было жаль — но эта жалость не могла заставить его пересмотреть план или отменить приказ. Честер положил руку на его плечо и, склонившись ближе, приказал: «Не отворачивайся, смотри». Финли напрягся всем телом, но не вздрогнул, он не стал даже пытаться отвернуться, превосходно осознавая, что это не испытание, не тест, не переэкзаменовка. Он понимал, что должен принять и эту часть работы.

Ни одно решение не должно вызывать сожалений, не важно, верно оно или ошибочно — этому Честера научил еще мистер Беркли, предыдущий Мерлин, занимавший этот пост более тридцати лет.

Потому что если он хочет однажды стать Мерлином — он должен научиться смотреть, не отводя взгляда.  
Он научился.

Ему хотелось отвернуться, да, несомненно, Честер ощущал это почти физически — но в то же время он знал, что не должен этого делать и, замерев, стал на несколько секунд неподвижным, жестким как чучело. На экране было больше пыли, чем крови, в наушниках выстрелы заглушили шум лопастей подлетающего эвакуационного вертолета. Стекло очков треснуло. Гарет завалился влево, но все еще держался на ногах, когда Галахад объявил по общему каналу связи, что сын посла у него. Сначала, игнорируя приказ Честера — «завершайте этап, Гарет остается здесь» — Галахад двинулся в сторону наемников, открывая ответный огонь, на секунду в поле его зрения попал падающий ничком Гарет: пуля попала тому между глаз и вышла из затылка, оставив дыру, размером не больше мяча для настольного тенниса. Иногда не нужно много времени, чтобы увидеть все.

Финли так и не отвел взгляд, даже после того, как Честер ему разрешил. Отдав необходимые распоряжения самостоятельно — повторного приказа Галахад послушался и вернулся на вертолет — тот молча поднялся с кресла. Он не дрожал, его глаза не блестели, Финли выглядел настолько спокойным, насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации.

Он видел смерть Гарета, точно так же, как, годы спустя, уже став Мерлином — смерти Гавейна, жизни которого стоило уничтожение крупной террористической ячейки, и Ланселота, также не дождавшегося помощи от эвакуационной группы, смерти гражданских, которые были неизбежны для оптимального выполнения задания. Возможно, Финли все же сожалел о принятых им решениях, о планах с допустимыми потерями, но оставлял это сожаление при себе, оно было его тайной, а собственные тайны тот умел хранить не хуже, чем чужие.  
И поэтому Финли здесь, с ним. Если не лучший из Мерлинов за всю историю «Кингсмэн», то по меньшей мере достойный претендовать на это звание.

Честер боялся, что во время «Дня Ви» тот может пострадать, но, к счастью, внутренняя система безопасности сработала идеально: помещение координационного центра оказалось полностью заблокировано; ни прислуги, ни техников, ни тем более агентов — двери захлопнулись, окно перекрыли стальные ставни, Финли был один, все десять минут и двадцать три секунды.

Невыносимо страшные, по его собственным словам — а Финли не был трусом, не имел привычки разбрасываться громкими словами, говоря ровным счетом то, что имел в виду — десять минут и двадцать три секунды, за которые он успел не только привести в негодность часть оборудования, но и нанести определенный вред самому себе, пытаясь выбраться из заблокированного помещения, чтобы добраться до потенциальных жертв — к счастью, ничего существенного, только трещины в ребрах от ударов об закрытые двери и несколько поверхностных ран, которые уже зажили, не оставив после себя шрамов. Он смог даже не повредить существенно пальцы — только обломал ногти до мяса — как если бы сквозь помешательство осознавал, насколько несвоевременна и даже опасна для «Кингсмэн» будет потеря им работоспособности. В сравнении с рыцарями он отделался легко. Борс убил собственного сына, а Ламорак — невесту, и оба они, похоже, до сих пор не пришли в себя окончательно. Финли же утверждал, что хотя вмешательство в его сознание и было крайне неприятным опытом, он не назвал бы его более неприятным, чем, к примеру, ранение, полученное им во время ангольской выездной операции — но Честер не был уверен в искренности этих слов.

Он отчетливо понимал: Финли не согласился бы на сделку с Валентайном ни при каких условиях — но все же жалел, что не смог обеспечить и его чипом, который смог бы защитить его от душевной травмы, особенно опасной именно для Мерлина, от здравомыслия которого зависит слишком многое в «Кингсмэн». К счастью для всех, Финли смог в большей или меньшей степени быстро справиться с пережитой травмой — по крайней мере, в этом Честер был уверен.

Но теперь эта уверенность пошатнулась. Либо в Финли что-то существенно переменилось, и он решил отказаться от прежней честности — либо же сам Честер сходил с ума и видел повсюду ложные знаки, подсказки и намеки, не имевшие никакого смысла. Честер едва ли смог выбрать из этих двух версий менее неприятную.

* * *

Повторная встреча состоялась после вечернего чая, уже в кабинете Артура. Честер не слишком любил использовать его для рабочих разговоров, предпочитая комнату общих собраний, но для свиданий кабинет подходил идеально — и рыцари, и прислуга держались от него в стороне, как будто боялись случайно подслушать какую-нибудь опасную тайну, несмотря на идеальную звукоизоляцию.

Всякий раз, сидя за старым письменным столом, принадлежавшим еще сэру Лонгбриджу, первому из Артуров, Честер чувствовал, как позади него призраком встает вся история «Кингсмэн», все правильные поступки и ошибочные решения, все преступления и победы, спасшие мир. Это было несколько давящее ощущение, но за годы он успел с ним смириться: в конце концов, такова участь каждого короля — чувствовать собственную власть.

После «Дня Ви» на одно преступление и на одну спасительную победу за его плечами стало больше. Честер не знал точно, выиграл он или проиграл, а потому предпочитал считать верными оба варианта.

Прежде чем войти в кабинет, Финли дважды постучал, и знакомый звук ударов — твердый, но негромкий — отогнал неуместные мысли. Тревога не ушла, но по крайней мере отступила на время.

На этот раз Финли не стал брать с собой папку с документами, но это не означало, что он пришел только ради возможности провести время вместе — работа занимала его мысли большую часть суток, и едва ли даже самого однозначного указания на исключительно романтическую природу этого свидания было бы достаточно для полного его очищения от возможных деловых примесей.

— Ламорак уже в Лондоне, к ужину он уже будет здесь, — сказал Финли вместо приветствия.  
Он держался спокойно, и отпущенный им утром намек растаял, растворился без следа, как туман к полудню. Но Честер точно знал, что именно слышал, и был почти уверен в собственной способности делать выводы из посылок, пусть даже несколько смутных.

— Как там сэр Кей?

— Увы, продолжает хранить радиомолчание. Надеюсь, по своему обыкновению, добровольное, а не вынужденное. Я не понимаю, что за радость доставляет ему подобное поведение, и, клянусь, с каждым годом это выводит меня из себя все сильнее.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты способен выйти из себя. Большинство рыцарей убеждено, что ты лишен эмоций.  
Финли кивнул, подступая к нему ближе. Это был один из тех особенных медленных кивков, которые придавали любому разговору элемент интимности. Многолетняя близость делала границу между рабочими и личными разговорами крайне тонкой, а Финли иногда размывал ее до полного исчезновения. Ему это нравилось — время от времени привносить немного интимности в деловую беседу или обсуждать проблемы «Кингсмэн» в минуты, отведенные для нежности.

Возможно, для него действительно не было разницы между первым и вторым.

— Что ж, сейчас я в хорошо скрываемом бешенстве.

— В идеально скрываемом бешенстве. — Честер улыбнулся ему, почти физически чувствуя, как ворочается внутри головы снова ожившее беспокойство, похожее на гигантского слизня. — Тогда, раз сэр Кей приводит тебя в такое дурное расположение духа, предлагаю сменить тему. Надеюсь, мы встретились не только ради еще одного разговора о его безответственности.

— Разумеется, нет, он того не стоит. — Финли склонился чуть ближе, несколько понизив голос. — При всем уважении к его боевому опыту.

Честер подумал, что стоит задать несколько уточняющих вопросов прямо сейчас — чем скорее он получит ответ, тем лучше. Но он не хотел знать правду, и был более чем уверен, что она может подождать — если бы Финли хотел нанести ему сокрушительный удар, он бы это уже сделал, к примеру, на одном из предыдущих собраний, перед лицом всех рыцарей; к тому же это явно была не та карта, которую стоило сначала назвать, а лишь потом выложить на стол.

Возможно, Финли правда не нравилась так же сильно, как Честеру — то, что он ее знал. Возможно, Финли смог выстроить лишь теорию, но не найти факты, которые оживили бы ее, а лишенная доказательств — она была бесполезна, бесплотна, он никогда не был одним из тех, кто пойдет по шаткому мосту, ему всегда была нужна осязаемая и явная истина. Так или иначе, пока он не собирался пускать в ход свое оружие.

Финли замер у стола, непринужденно опираясь на него одной рукой. Честер едва ли мог сказать, что чувствовал исходившую от него угрозу, а это делало ситуацию только еще более скользкой: он привык видеть в Финли исключительно союзника, представлять его врагом было не только неприятно, но и непросто, несмотря на знакомство со всеми методами работы.

К тому же Честер по-прежнему не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, стоит ли ему считать Финли теперь своим врагом.

— Обсуждение грядущего собрания, я полагаю, также может немного подождать.

— Не стану возражать. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что у меня больше нет сколько-нибудь значимых новостей.

Финли замер, как готовая укусить змея, но в его взгляде не было ни беспокойства, ни угрозы. Только ожидание, чуть подкрашенное теплой нежностью; в прежние годы на ее месте было бы сексуальное возбуждение, страсть, похожая на неистовое пламя, теперь же она уступила право первого выхода чувствам более скромным, но Честер прекрасно знал, как именно заставить ее снова выйти на авансцену. Многолетние связи хороши в том числе и возможностью в любой момент создать оптимальный план, наметить путь, в конце которого они оба получат то, чего хотят.

Сейчас Финли хотел получить немного ласки.

Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он не стал бы отрицать, что испытывал сейчас вполне симметричное желание, а потому решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии на несколько минут отбросить все сомнения, насладиться обществом Финли в полной мере, не оглядываясь на возможные поводы для беспокойства. Если тот теперь стал его врагом — тем более не стоило упускать последнюю возможность порадовать себя привычным развлечением.

Склонившись в его сторону, Честер решил позволить себе некоторую вульгарность и, обхватив Финли рукой, притянул к себе, немного резко и даже с определенной наигранной грубостью. Не пожелай тот подыграть, этот ход закончился бы очень глупо, но Финли охотно подался навстречу, сразу безошибочно поняв все намерения Честера.

— Иди ко мне. — Тот обнял его за пояс, уткнулся лицом в бедро, глубоко вдыхая давно привычный запах. Финли был крайне чистоплотен даже в сравнении с некоторыми рыцарями, но парфюмерными средствами пользовался редко, исключительно в скромном объеме, и, прижавшись к нему вот так, Честер мог без труда почувствовать, как пахнет тело: к давно привычной остроте — шотландцы всегда пахнут острее англичан, но не так тяжело, как ирландцы — уже давно примешивалась кисловатая старческая гниль, становившаяся отчетливее год от года, но пока что она была лишь тенью. Старость медленно придвигалась все ближе, но еще не завладела Финли полностью, и Честер надеялся, что в ближайшую хотя бы полудюжину лет положение вещей не изменится.

Без слов показывая свое согласие на продолжение, Финли чуть потерся об него, подступая еще ближе, избавляя Честера от необходимости неудобно наклоняться вперед, и тот замер на несколько секунд. Даже сквозь слои одежды он ощущал сердцебиение, чувствовал вдохи и выдохи, не прикасаясь к грудной клетке, не поднимая взгляда знал, как именно Финли на него смотрит.

На секунду Честер снова почувствовал, как его шею сдавливает холодная рука беспокойства: Финли знал о его лжи, но молчал — из привязанности или потому, что вел собственную игру?

Не позволяя паузе затянуться, он продолжил свою обычную нехитрую ласку, гладя Финли, точно послушного пса. Скользнув рукой по его ноге, он провел ладонью от колена — вверх, до ширинки брюк, а потом чуть в сторону, чтобы накрыть сведенными вместе пальцами член — Финли всегда укладывал его влево — пока равнодушно-вялый, но уже готовый начать наливаться кровью, отвечая на привычные ласки. Безымянный и мизинец, все так же прижатые друг к другу, торопливо двигались вместе вверх и вниз, в то время как указательный и средний замерли, упираясь в основание члена достаточно сильно, чтобы это прикосновение можно было почувствовать, — но не настолько, чтобы оно казалось болезненным. Именно так заставить Финли отозваться было проще всего — и на этот раз проверенный метод не подвел.

— До того как перейдем к следующей части, я должен запереть дверь, иначе мы оба рискуем оказаться в крайне неудобном положении. — Финли провел ладонью по плечу Честера, прежде чем с улыбкой отступить. Он не забывал об обязанностях Мерлина ни на секунду, и это была неотъемлемая часть его очарования.

— Никто не станет беспокоить короля и волшебника, которые могут быть заняты чрезвычайно важным делом. По крайней мере, никто из тех, кто сейчас находится в поместье.

— Надеюсь, Галахада предупредит кто-нибудь из коллег. — Финли дважды повернул ручку замка и легко дернул дверь, проверяя, надежно ли та закрыта. — Или это сделаю я. Знаю, ты по-прежнему не любишь прямых разговоров о нас, но не хотелось бы, чтобы он однажды ворвался сюда или в зал собраний, когда мы заняты «чрезвычайно важным делом». Ланселот так поступать не станет, в ее чувстве субординации я уверен, а вот ему не помешает наставление от старших.

Они не делали тайны из своих отношений, но в то же время не говорили о них открыто, а рыцари, прислуга и прочие служащие «Кингсмэн», соблюдая все правила учтивости, никогда не задавали вопросов и не распускали лишних слухов. Вероятно, не столько потому, что боялись прогневать своего короля, сколько из-за обыденности близости того рода, которая, как сказал поэт, находит себе место всюду, где есть вечера и люди — несмотря на свои титулы, Честер и Финли казались сплетникам куда менее заслуживающими внимания, чем, к примеру, сэр Эктор и Лори Льюис, старшая горничная.

Однако, несмотря на это, они старались защищаться от чужих взглядов так тщательно, как только было возможно. Честер не мог не признать, что это желание большей частью состояло из довольно-таки пошлого ханжества, но, с другой стороны, даже пошлое ханжество порой было всего лишь частью вполне разумного консерватизма.

— Непременно. Но не на этом собрании. Надеюсь, у нас еще будет время намекнуть ему на некоторые особые правила этикета, касающиеся закрытых дверей.

Финли кивнул, возвращаясь к Честеру, точно оставив все сомнения, неуместные вопросы и лишние мысли, накопившиеся у них обоих за день, по ту сторону запертой двери.

Прежде чем снова опереться о стол, — повернувшись удобнее, чем в предыдущий раз, — он приспустил брюки, открывая бледную кожу, темные жесткие волосы на бедрах, родинки, каждую из которых Честер знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти на ощупь даже в полной темноте.

— Иди ко мне, — повторил он, обхватывая рукой уже начавший вставать член, и Финли послушно придвинулся вплотную.

Ему всегда нравилась некоторая спешка в том, что касалось подобного рода близости: быстрое начало, быстрое завершение. Честер позволил себе чуть задержаться, дважды провести языком по узкой складке чуть ниже головки, но Финли резко подался вперед, торопя его, и тот, не желая спорить, принял член в рот полностью.

С силой стискивая левое бедро, ритмично, несколько резко двигая головой вперед-назад, свободной рукой Честер гладил Финли везде, куда мог дотянуться. Запустив ладонь под рубашку и кардиган, он провел ей по животу, задержал большой палец у еще одной маленькой плоской родинки ровно на полпути между пупком и основанием члена. Чуть откинувшись назад для глубокого вдоха, Честер погладил его бок, дотянулся до поясницы и задержал руку на ней, точно собирая ладонью скопившееся там за день напряжение, колючую усталость человека с идеально-прямой спиной и твердым быстрым шагом.

Снова подавшись вперед, он завел пару пальцев между ягодиц Финли, но не стал заталкивать их внутрь тела — если бы тот пожелал, то сам бы попросил порадовать себя подобным образом — а плавным движением повел руку ниже, к промежности, потерся о мошонку запястьем, и, когда Финли в ответ на это раздвинул ноги чуть шире, несильно сжал ее пальцами.

Финли не должен был прикасаться к Честеру — таковы были их обычные правила игры, обговоренные уже давно и с каждым годом игнорируемые все реже, — поэтому, чтобы не потерять равновесия, он обеими руками вцепился в край стола, толкаясь вперед, постепенно убыстряясь с каждым движением. Почти такой же нетерпеливый, как в юности, он при этом соблюдал известную осторожность, никогда не заставляя Честера спешить сильнее, чем ему это было бы удобно, позволяя самому выбирать моменты для вдохов.  
До самого завершения Финли, по обыкновению, молчал, но его тяжелое сбивчивое дыхание было показательнее любых стонов или слов.

Он закончил быстрее, чем Честер ожидал, но это было только к лучшему: от слишком резких движений у него начала болеть шея и не остановился раньше он исключительно из нежелания показывать слабость. Откинувшись назад, он еще раз провел ладонью по бедру Финли и чуть отодвинулся, замер на несколько секунд, наслаждаясь возможностью свободно дышать. Прикрыв глаза, он облизал губы и медленно сглотнул — ему всегда нравилось это делать, сплевывание спермы казалось Честеру по меньшей мере оскорбительным для обоих партнеров варварством, и он не отступал от этих взглядов, пусть даже у Финли, пившего слишком много кофе, был довольно неприятный вкус, к которому также в последние годы уже начала примешиваться скорая старость, разом пресная и нездорово-кисловатая, но не настолько явная, чтобы это вызывало беспокойство.

Тыльной стороной ладони Финли провел по виску, явно проверяя, насколько обильна проступившая испарина и может ли он стереть ее, не тратя времени на посещение ванной — и только после начал приводить в порядок одежду. Честеру всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как хаос снова становится порядком: застегнутые пуговицы, возвращенный на место ремень, расправленные складки — несколько секунд, и все снова на своих местах.

Наклонившись, Финли поцеловал его в уголок рта, как всегда — чуть торопливо, как если бы до сих пор считал это несколько неприличным.

— Ты придешь ко мне сегодня ночью? — Не желая ограничиваться одним поцелуем, Честер прижался губами к шее Финли, чуть ниже острого угла челюсти.

— Конечно же, приду. Я без тебя плохо засыпаю, ты это знаешь.

Честер также знал другое: в последнее время с ним рядом Финли тоже засыпал не слишком хорошо, его сны стали беспокойными, и он часто вздрагивал всем телом, как пес, которому снится, что он бежит по пустой дороге.

Раньше Честер мог списать это на усталость — после «Дня Ви» Финли пришлось взять на себя еще больше работы, больше ответственности, и даже такой превосходный координатор, как он, едва ли без труда справился бы с подобной нагрузкой. Но теперь ему известно, что Финли знает правду, которая, независимо от причин его молчания, едва ли приятна.

— А теперь мне пора. Если, конечно, у тебя не найдется пары новых личных распоряжений.

— Снова сэр Кей?

— В том числе, — кивнул Финли, медленно отстраняясь, — хотя и не только. Я хотел бы отследить перемещение прочих рыцарей, готовящихся прибыть на собрание. Но я обещаю, что приду. Я не оставлю тебя одного.

В этих словах было что-то смутно похожее на угрозу, или Честеру так показалось, он мог бы задать пару уточняющих вопросов, но предпочел ограничиться ответной улыбкой.

* * *

Симпатия между ними разгоралась постепенно. Кузен Освальд сразу же после их знакомства сообщил Честеру, что Финли не против мужской компании — «И он ведь в твоем вкусе: высокий, худой, с красивыми глазами, — добавил он, понижая голос. — Я помню, как выглядел тот юнец, который разбил тебе сердце в Брайтоне, или тот, которого ты упустил в Уэкфилде, но с этим подобного не будет, ведь его будущее зависит от твоих решений». Откровенно говоря, Честер этот намек нашел в высшей степени грубым: да, бесспорно, Финли вызвал у него определенную симпатию, но сама мысль о том, чтобы выменивать знаки внимания на обещание места сначала личного помощника, а после и самого Мерлина казалась ему отвратительной по множеству причин.

Отрицать свою заинтересованность он бы не стал, но в то же время нежелание навести того на мысль, высказанную Освальдом, заставляло Честера держаться чуть отстраненно. Приди тому в голову, что постель может стать коротким путем к обещанному хорошему месту, ситуация могла бы стать неудобной.  
Они проводили вместе много времени, как это положено наставнику и ученику — сначала череда необходимых проверок подлинности знаний и талантов, потом — уроки, наставления, лекции, совместные вечера над документами, с которых время уже стерло часть секретности.

Избежать чересчур откровенных прикосновений было почти невозможно. Как будущий помощник Мерлина, Финли имел лишь ограниченный доступ к тренировочному залу и стрельбищу — формально координаторам не требовалась боевая подготовка, но на практике порой она оказывалась необходимой, — из-за чего учить его приходилось лично Честеру, а это делало их контакт еще более тесным.

Несмотря на то, что Финли не постеснялся в начале учебы выразить сомнения относительно способности Честера научить его чему-либо, касающемуся сражений без оружия, после первых же занятий он признал свою ошибку, согласившись: боевые искусства не всегда сводятся исключительно к умению нанести достаточно быстрый удар в ухо или между ног, как он привык думать раньше. Честер в ответ заметил, что, справедливости ради, неожиданный удар в чувствительное место противника может решить исход боя.

Он был весьма подходящим для Финли партнером: куда более тяжеловесный и даже медлительный, но сильный, выносливый, к тому же опытный, способный угадать, куда будет направлен следующий удар, Честер мог бы представлять для него определенную угрозу, случись им столкнуться в настоящем бою. В тренировочных все складывалось порой несколько неоднозначно — Честер не был одним из тех, кто стал бы осознанно поддаваться противнику, но необходимость лишь обозначить, а не нанести удар, накладывала весьма своеобразный отпечаток на все их поединки. Уступать все же приходилось, и время от времени Честер ловил себя на том, что находил слишком уж приятными моменты, когда Финли с азартной улыбкой прижимал его к стене или опрокидывал на пол.

Обучение стрельбе было полно ситуаций еще более двусмысленных — Финли отвратительно горбился не только за письменным столом, но и пытаясь занять боевую стойку, независимо от того, какое оружие брал в руки. Конечно, Честер мог бы отучить его от этой скверной привычки так, как это сделали с молодыми людьми в годы его юности — в том числе и с ним самим: с помощью рукоприкладства, раздавая не слишком болезненные, но унизительные затрещины. Однако он не был уверен, что на Финли подобное может подействовать — по словам кузена Освальда, тот воспитывался не в самой благополучной семье, к тому же немало времени провел на улицах, а значит — получил немало ударов, задевших как тело, так и самолюбие. Нежный подход мог оказаться куда эффективнее — встать позади, точно в танце, удерживать, показывать, а не заставлять, — к тому же он не стал бы отрицать, что физический контакт такого рода был приятен сам по себе и в куда большей мере, чем получаемый в их учебных сражениях.

Порой Честер готов был признать, что уделял постановке правильной осанки у Финли несколько больше внимания, чем это было необходимо — слишком приятно было ощущение соприкосновения с напряженным телом, его движение, его тепло; Честер прижимался к Финли сзади и тот послушно распрямлял спину, расправлял плечи, поднимая выбранный пистолет или винтовку — винтовки нравились ему больше — после чего Честер проводил руками по его кистям и запястьям, помогая расположить пальцы наиболее удобно.  
Сам Финли ни разу не выказывал недовольства подобными эпизодами, — напротив, физически он порой реагировал однозначно положительно, — что наводило Честера на вполне твердую уверенность во взаимности его симпатий.

И в конце концов, когда не только для Честера, но и для самого Финли стало вполне очевидным, что место помощника Мерлина ему обеспечено, настало время для игры в открытую. Пусть Честер никогда не любил прямо заявлять о такого рода намерениях, в случае с Финли ему показался наиболее уместным именно такой подход, и после того, как тот успешно справился с очередным домашним заданием — немецкая шифровка времен Второй мировой, не головоломка, достойная работы всего Блейтчи-парка, конечно же, но все же достаточно сложная, чтобы даже одаренному молодому человеку пришлось потратить на нее немало сил — в качестве похвалы он получил поцелуй. Эта награда явно не показалась ему странной, хотя Финли нашел ее не вполне подходящей и без слов предложил обменяться иными проявлениями симпатии.

К счастью для них обоих, сближение не помешало ни продолжению обучения, ни дальнейшей работе вместе.

Честер пару раз спрашивал, что именно послужило причиной ответной симпатии, но Финли ограничивался общими фразами. Некоторое время Честер был уверен, что, в некоторой степени, дело все же в корысти, и возможно, изначально это действительно было так — для нынешнего Финли было бы странным поступком лечь в чужую постель ради выгоды, но от мальчишки из бедной семьи такого стоило бы ожидать — однако, с течением времени ветер переменился. Финли привязался к нему как к части «Кингсмэн», части собственной жизни, не только как к наставнику или любовнику — Честеру это легкомысленное слово никогда не нравилось, и Финли разделял его отношение. Постепенно, год за годом, они стали неразделимы — несмотря ни на смену титулов, ни на расхождения во взглядах, которых было изрядное количество, не только малых, но и довольно-таки внушительных.

И теперь воспоминания о начале совместного пути казались бесконечно далекими, по крайней мере, Честер с трудом отделял их от куда более ранних — Финли точно появился с ним рядом в какой-то изначальный период, как Освальд или сэр Мартин Уитли, приведший его в «Кингсмэн».

Это, впрочем, не мешало ему со всей ясностью помнить начальные этапы пути.

Сближение было полно комичных эпизодов: у Финли был определенный опыт, но скорее вызывавший досаду, чем облегчавший общение, поскольку к нему прилагались все немыслимо неудобные и глупые предрассудки, которые только могли найтись на улицах Криффа. К примеру, Финли с упорством отказывался от поцелуев, потому что «это для девчонок», и держал в голове причудливую схему вычисления того, насколько та или иная форма физического контакта уместна для мужчины; некоторые разговоры на интимные темы были настолько забавны, что Честер до сих пор вспоминал их с улыбкой. Самым ярким примером было многосложное объяснение того, почему именно он стал первым, кто познакомил Финли с оральным сексом, считавшимся им и, вероятно, всеми его предыдущими спутниками особенно недостойным видом близости — однако понятие недостойного с точки зрения уличных мальчишек не распространялось на тех, кто «выглядел по-пидорски» — за эту характеристику Финли принес извинения. Мужчина, носящий розовый галстук — этот нюанс показался Честеру особенно очаровательным — вполне мог позволить себе такого рода поступки, поскольку они, очевидно, не заставили бы его выглядеть по-пидорски в большей степени.

На следующий день Честер подарил ему точную копию своего любимого атласного розового галстука, сопроводив небольшой лекцией о том, что джентльмену, желающему стать достойным близким другом — если подразумевать под этими словами партнера по любовной связи — для другого джентльмена, стоит научиться этому виду общения. Надо сказать, что это явно несколько смутило Финли, но не настолько, чтобы он отказался от уроков.

Как бы ни были забавны такие казусы, Честер был счастлив, что Финли удалось вытравить из своей души все подобные предубеждения — или как минимум убрать их подальше, не позволяя им портить удовольствие.

Притом, хотя от молодого человека с такими взглядами стоило бы ожидать некоторой агрессивности или, напротив, привычки к жестокости со стороны партнера, Финли ценил ласковое обращение, любил объятья, которые, в отличие от поцелуев, никогда не находил зазорными, и эту часть своих предпочтений, устраивавшую Честера в полной мере, он смог пронести через годы в почти не изменившемся виде. Конечно, с возрастом Финли стал несколько холоднее, но не настолько, чтобы это могло им повредить — никто не может в пятьдесят лет сохранить страстность юноши, к тому же и сам Честер едва ли мог похвастаться тем, что сберег силы зрелого мужчины.

И, кроме того, в первую очередь они был именно друзьями, по крайней мере, Честеру нравилось так считать, он вкладывал в это слово разом все нюансы их общения, от совместной работы до интимной близости. Финли, похоже, тоже устраивал подобный подход, и он называл их связь именно так — дружбой.  
Принято считать, что дружба прочнее любви, но надежность не означает невозможности крушения, только снижает его вероятность и иногда побочный ущерб. Как бывший координатор, он знал, что не существует абсолютно стабильных систем, все подвержено разрушению, в большей или меньшей мере, и важно уметь рассчитывать риски, чтобы понимать, на кого стоит полагаться.

Сейчас он не был уверен в Финли как в друге и союзнике, что не только внушало крайнее беспокойство. Это было печально.

* * *

Рассказать о визите мистера Валентайна в ателье и о его разговоре с Честером — разговоре, закончившимся мирным соглашением — могли всего три свидетеля. Риган Уитли, их старший портной, погиб во время «Дня Ви», Гарри Харт — сутками ранее, а вот его протеже, юный Гэри Анвин, смог пережить общую чистку, и, вероятно, если бы кто-то его спросил, он бы смог рассказать о визите Валентайна. Не слишком много — вероятно, лишь подтвердил бы факт этого события, к тому же он явно не был настроен на продолжение диалога с «Кингсмэн», по крайней мере, попытки леди Ланселот с ним связаться встретили яростный отпор. Честер рискнул бы устранить Анвина, если бы не был уверен, что за тем присматривают — к тому же сам факт смерти бывшего кандидата мог породить куда более опасные слухи.

Честер не жалел о заключенном соглашении — ни одно принятое решение не должно вызывать сожалений, каким бы оно ни было. Мысль о косвенной вине в массовых убийствах он не назвал бы приятной, но его беспокоили не сами убийства, ему уже случалось выбирать между большими и меньшими жертвами — куда хуже было отступление от устава «Кингсмэн». Приказать рыцарю подорвать здание, где помимо террориста находятся гражданские — типичная жертва ради общего благополучия, если бы террорист выжил, он убил бы намного больше людей. Но в случае с проектом Валентайна масштаб действий менял ситуацию в корне.

Убийство миллионов людей ради спасения планеты и всего человечества — совсем не то же самое, что убийство десятков ради спасения сотен.

Устав «Кингсмэн» оставался неизменным на протяжении почти сотни лет. И хотя в нем было множество мест, которые в разные годы Артуры трактовали достаточно вольно — сэр Краули, к примеру, выступал с поддержкой ряда коммунистических партий и движений, включая режим Хо Ши Мина, что не вполне соответствовало пункту о «следовании идеалам британской монархии и служении короне» — принятое Честером решение нельзя было вписать в его рамки. Временный союз с Валентайном противоречил и тому, что каждый рыцарь «Кингсмэн» обязуется «посвятить свою жизнь, а если это будет необходимо — то и смерть, поддержанию мира и стабильности во всем мире», и личной клятве Артура, согласно которой Честер должен был «делать все возможное для благополучия как самих рыцарей, так и тех, чей покой они охраняют». Какими бы размытыми ни были эти формулировки, едва ли согласие с массовым убийством удалось бы убедительно в них вписать.

Впрочем, даже если бы оправдание было возможно с формальной точки зрения, все равно едва ли рыцари бы его приняли. У каждого в «День Ви» погиб кто-нибудь из родных или близких. Даже у самого Честера — хотя, к счастью, он не поддерживал отношений ни с кем из умерших или серьезно пострадавших родственников, его семьей давно уже стали рыцари — и Финли, разумеется — а для их безопасности он сделал все возможное.

Если бы он не знал о «Дне Ви», то последствия были бы куда более разрушительными. Честер предпочитал даже не представлять себе, что было бы, сумей техники добраться до склада оружия, не окажись юная леди Ланселот и прибывший для отчета Эктор заблокированы каждый в собственной спальне, или, тем более, чем закончился бы этот день для Финли. Конечно, когда Честер только принимал предложение Валентайна, он не мог быть полностью уверен в честности его слов, но решил, что стоит рискнуть.

У него были не самые лучшие исходные данные, и он составил план, который, по крайней мере, привел к снижению количества жертв. Первая переменная — силы «Кингсмэн», вторая переменная — защита мистера Валентайна, его блистательный план спасения мира, который мог бы показаться наивным, если бы не был так хорошо продуман. И по-своему логичен. Сам Честер даже никогда не подумал бы всерьез о возможности уничтожения части людей с целью перераспределения мировых ресурсов, однако нельзя было не признать, что в этой идее была доля истины — безумной, даже абсурдной и до крайности болезненной, но, с другой стороны, истина часто имеет неприглядный вид.

Именно такова была та истина, которую Честер скрывал от рыцарей. Многие короли лгали своим подданным ради их и своего собственного блага, но это не умаляло подлости подобного отступления от клятвы.

Это мирное соглашение казалось рискованным ходом, помимо прочих недостатков — мистер Валентайн не особенно походил на надежного союзника, и будь Честер хотя бы наполовину уверен в способности «Кингсмэн» найти способ предотвратить «День Ви», он бы, конечно, отказался от сепаратного мира. Однако как бывший координатор он понимал: нужно выбирать тот вариант, при котором благополучный исход наиболее вероятен, даже если сам сценарий кажется не вполне удобным. Другие возможные пути разрешения ситуации были куда хуже. По крайней мере, Честеру удалось спасти мир от хаоса, а «Кингсмэн» от падения, к тому же, сократив почти вдвое время действия сим-карт, он фактически спас множество людей.

К счастью, Валентайн оказался надежнее самого Честера и, в отличие от него, выполнил свою часть обязательств со всей ответственностью — не считая происшествия в церкви, приведшего к смерти Харта, которая крайне огорчила Честера, несмотря на всю напряженность их отношений. Харт был для него кем-то вроде непутевого, а порой склонного к ужасным выходкам, но бесконечно обаятельного племянника, и то, что именно его смерть Валентайн посчитал достойной платой за союз, окончательно уверило Честера в необходимости ответного предательства.

Он, утверждая, что в последний момент перед началом «Дня Ви» получил информацию от Хаскетов, направил на базу Валентайна наименее пострадавших рыцарей — Персиваля и Эктора. Пользуясь необходимостью отправить Финли на медицинское обследование как можно скорее, Честер сам принял на себя обязанности координатора, и уже через несколько часов все было кончено. Достаточно простая и показавшаяся после массовых убийств почти бескровной операция захвата закончились ровно так, как Честер этого и хотел.

Он закончил начатое Валентайном, доведя его идею до логического завершения: предоставил миру целую вереницу людей, идеально подходивших для обвинения в произошедшем — и первым из них, естественно, стал сам Валентайн. Обеспечить его смерть оказалось не слишком трудно, нужно было только подобрать яд, который потерялся бы в его теле как соломинка в стоге сена, а это Честер умел делать превосходно, он в свое время потратил немало времени и сил на развитие отдела химического оружия.

Операция была завершена настолько благополучно, насколько это в принципе представлялось возможным.  
Все политики, заключившие союз с Валентайном, были переданы спецслужбам. Череда судебных разбирательств заполнила передовицы газет и выпуски новостей почти на год, и все эти процессы сыграли значимую роль в возвращении мира к порядку — которое еще не завершилось, но заметно продвинулось вперед. Люди меньше думали о собственных страданиях, глядя на то, как один за другим виновники их несчастья получают смертные приговоры.

Ситуация все еще не нормализовалась полностью, но постепенно мир становился лучше. Это было видно не только по отчетам агентов.

Честер пытался проработать схемы возможных последствий разоблачения его участия в плане Валентайна, но слишком вариативные начальные переменные не давали выстроить четкую начальную картину. Финли едва ли стал бы заявлять о его участии всему миру — это бы привело к разоблачению «Кингсмэн», даже если бы для объявления использовалась одна из фиктивных личностей — однако внутренний трибунал едва ли был бы снисходительнее. За всю историю «Кингсмэн» проводился всего один подобный процесс: Мортимера Найтли, Ламорака, приговорили к смертной казни за то, что, несмотря на принятое решение о поддержке официальной политики короны, он продолжал разделять позицию Чемберлена и самовольно содействовал властям Третьего Рейха, вплоть до объявления войны. В случае с Валентайном официального голосования не проводилось, но, учитывая масштабы событий «Дня Ви», едва ли это смогло бы послужить смягчающим фактором. А значит, только решение Финли сказать правду или промолчать отделяло Честера от уже построенного эшафота.

* * *

Финли сдержал свое обещание и действительно пришел к Честеру, закончив свои дела.

Они спали вместе так часто, как только могли: временами Финли сидел за мониторами всю ночь напролет, но когда обстоятельства позволяли, он приходил в спальню Честера и ложился с ним рядом, сразу же прижимаясь всем телом. При этом он неизменно будил Честера, но никогда не извинялся за причиненное неудобство.

Разумеется, дело было не только в том, что ему, как Мерлину, полагалась куда менее удобная спальня с меньшего размера кроватью, хотя ни один человек в здравом уме не предпочел бы ее половине кровати в покоях Артура, когда-то, до передачи поместья в собственность «Кингсмэн», бывших спальней графской супружеской четы. Финли всегда говорил, что ему нравится компания Честера, и у того не было оснований сомневаться в искренности этих слов: по меньшей мере, Финли едва ли нравилось спать в одиночестве.  
Он легко замерзал, и не слишком хорошо отлаженная система отопления в подвальной части только ухудшала ситуацию; несмотря на толстую подошву рабочей обуви, ноги у Финли почти всегда были холодными. Иногда, когда Честеру не удавалось сразу же уснуть, он тратил несколько ночных минут на то, чтобы растереть ноги Финли, разгоняя кровь, на что тот неизменно отвечал благодарным вздохом.

Но не сегодня — час был слишком поздний, не слишком подходящий для такой траты времени, поэтому Честер лишь придвинулся к Финли ближе и тот в ответ потерся о его плечо, кажется, уже уснув или притворившись спящим.

Даже когда он лежал, было заметно, как некрасиво висит на нем пижама. За последний год он похудел — достаточно сильно, чтобы Честер потребовал пройти лишнее медобследование, которое, к счастью, не выявило никаких опасных заболеваний. Физически Финли был в хорошей форме — насколько это возможно для Мерлина, разумеется, ни один координатор не мог похвастаться идеальным состоянием желудка или почек — но его здоровье что-то подтачивало, и теперь Честер знал, что именно: правда.

Конечно, Финли еще не сообщил прямо о своей догадке, но эта теория объясняла слишком многое, чтобы Честер мог от нее отказаться.

Впрочем, сейчас он приказал себе временно о ней забыть: бессонница — последнее, что нужно в ночь перед общим собранием. К тому же каким бы острым ни было лезвие этой проблемы, оно все еще далеко от его горла. Финли не переходил в атаку.

Честер положил руку ему на плечо и почувствовал, как проваливается в сон. Спокойный и ровный настолько, насколько это возможно для человека его лет, его образа жизни, его прошлого, в котором с избытком хватало неприятных событий.

Честеру не снились кошмары. Ни раньше, ни теперь. Иногда он почти хотел, чтобы «День Ви» стал для него драматическим переживанием — возможно, это бы помогло справиться с нравственной дилеммой: он однозначно признал бы себя чудовищем и убийцей, таким образом лишившись необходимости гадать о правильности своего решения. Но у Честера были лишь умеренные сожаления, вызванные смертями незнакомцев и нарушением клятвы. Он поселил тревогу и печаль в сердцах рыцарей, но он же приказал им не складывать оружия, сказал, что они должны продолжать сражаться за благополучие мира, ставшего таким уязвимым после хаоса массовых убийств.

Его сны были спокойными и пустыми: обрывки пережитых за день событий, смутные старые воспоминания, собственные мысли, кажущиеся чужими и похожими на статьи из вчерашних газет.

Несколько раз за ночь он просыпался: дважды без особой причины, один раз — от гулкого звука собственного кашля.

Финли лежал неподвижно, не дергаясь, и это определенно был хороший признак. Он стал спокойнее. Как будто, поделившись с Честером своей догадкой, он освободился от ее обжигающего пламени и внутри воцарился по крайней мере относительный мир.

Поднялся Честер раньше обычного, едва почувствовав, что место рядом с ним пустует. Финли, как правило, вставал с постели первым — даже в те дни, когда его присутствие на рабочем месте не был необходимо, он предпочитал проверять, все ли благополучно. В случаях чрезвычайных происшествий младшие сотрудники обязаны были вызывать его по личному каналу, но, не слишком им доверяя, Финли сам изучал все поступившие за ночь сигналы и сообщения. Как правило, его беспокойство оказывалось беспочвенным, но два или три раза ему все же доводилось предотвратить по меньшей мере неприятные события.

Но пока что он еще не успел уйти к себе, Честер отчетливо слышал доносившийся из ванной комнаты шум воды.

Когда они едва начали сближаться, Финли был куда более шумным — по утрам он разговаривал в ванной, обсуждая не то сам с собой, не то с отражением в зеркале вчерашний день и планы на сегодня, даже во время бритья, чудом избегая при этом порезов. Он не бормотал себе под нос, как делал это за работой, а говорил во весь голос, достаточно громко, чтобы это можно было посчитать навязчивым, и, хотя нельзя было не называть эти разговоры с самим собой отчасти трогательными, Честер намекнул Финли на то, что стоит прекратить подобное поведение. Тот отнесся к намеку с верной долей серьезности и постепенно изжил столь неудобную привычку.

Она осталась в прошлом так давно, что едва ли он сам о ней помнил. И сегодня обычное молчание он нарушил только услышав шаги Честера за спиной:

— Доброе утро, — Финли не поднял головы, лишь повел плечами.

Наклонившись над раковиной, он старательно сбривал едва начавшие отрастать волосы на затылке. Ему нравилось делать это именно в ванной Артура: Финли утверждал, что здесь освещение было куда удобнее, чем в личной ванной Мерлина или, тем более, общей душевой координационного отдела, находившей рядом. Честер не возражал: Финли никогда не оставлял после себя даже малейшего намека не беспорядок.

— Надо же, ты совсем поседел, — заметил Честер, глядя на то, как вода уносит пену, смешанную со срезанными волосками: раньше, еще пару лет назад, она была темно-серой, но теперь выглядела почти белой, серебро седины в ней терялось, а черных волос оставалось все меньше.

— И ты — единственный, кто об этом знает, — Финли усмехнулся, стирая узкие полоски оставшейся пены с шеи. — Храни эту тайну так же, как хранишь собственные.

Они оба прекрасно знали, почему Финли, недавно еще моложавый и крепкий, вдруг начал превращаться в старика, тощего, седого: он всегда брал на себя слишком много работы, обязательств, тащил на себе слишком много чужих жизней.

К тому же, хотя Финли достаточно безболезненно перенес «День Ви», — он даже не стал справляться о здоровье своих родственников, по крайней мере, насколько Честеру было известно, — все же чужое беспокойство, разлитое в воздухе, едва ли сказалось на нем благотворно.

Честер подумал, что, возможно, стоит предложить ему найти себе помощника. У него даже было несколько подходящих кандидатов — Чарльз Хаскетт дурно себя зарекомендовал, но его кузен, Питер, возможно, заслуживал внимания: его уже нельзя предлагать в качестве кандидата на титул рыцаря, поскольку Чарльз мог поделиться с ним информацией об отборе кандидатов — однако сотрудники технического отдела, даже Мерлин, проходят иные тесты. И если Питер сможет с ними справиться, то он способен стать неплохим помощником для Финли, снять с его плеч хотя бы часть работы, а впоследствии даже занять его место, как сам Финли занял место Честера.

* * *

Они редко завтракали вместе — слишком разное расписание. Финли иногда проводил на своем рабочем месте едва не сутки напролет — Честер в свое время научил его подобному подходу, а потому никогда не упрекал за желание лично контролировать все происходящее в координационном отделе: чем больше фактов на руках и чем своевременнее они поступают, тем легче составить хороший план. К тому же именно в первой половине дня Честер сам нередко отправлялся в Лондон, чтобы поверить, как идут дела в ателье и шляпной мастерской, встретиться с партнерами из МИ-6 и Интерпола, а иногда и посетить кого-нибудь из живущих там агентов.

Но сегодня им повезло: они оба были свободны и могли позволить себе провести вдвоем еще и утро, за общим завтраком в малой столовой, обсуждая грядущее собрание и рыцарей.

— Жаль, Ланселот не сможет прибыть вовремя, — заметил Финли, вонзая вилку в яичный желток, отчего тот растекся уродливой бледной кляксой по всей тарелке. Их нынешняя кухарка, миссис Брукс, сменившая убитую в «День Ви» мисс О'Нэйл, к сожалению, готовила глазунью довольно-таки посредственно. — Данные по Хорватии и Сербии вполне внушают оптимизм, но вот ситуация в Косово, похоже, непростая, и, возможно, подробностями стоило бы поделиться с другими рыцарями.

— Думаешь, она смогла найти что-то представляющее интерес?

— Ланселот — очень многообещающая девушка. Знаю, ты настроен скептически, и оригинал нашего устава разрешал членство только для мужчин, но поверь мне — она еще не раз исправит допущенные нами ошибки.

Честер мог бы возразить: Мортон, точно так же как и ее покровитель, никак не могла выбрать между дословным следованием правилам и трактовкой их настолько вольной, что та граничила с нарушением, это разом делало ее непредсказуемой и снижало эффективность. Если позже она, наконец, решится, тогда ее можно будет назвать «многообещающей», но пока что она — всего лишь менее опытная версия сэра Персиваля.

— А Галахад? — Честер не мог не спросить, хотя заранее знал ответ: Уолтер Доран, хотя и прошел отбор вполне успешно, был далек от идеала, и совсем не в том смысле, в котором далек от него был Гарри Харт. Дорану, как и мисс Мортон, недоставало гибкости, и к тому же он имел весьма размытое чувство ответственности. В сущности, если бы у «Кингсмэн» было больше времени, то этот титул, несомненно, достался бы более достойному соискателю — но после «Дня Ви» необходимо было срочно восполнить потери, а посредственная замена лучше пустого места; Доран смог пройти все тесты, показал высокие баллы в том, что казалось физической части подготовки, формально и слишком прямолинейно, но все же вполне успешно прошел прочие тесты, включая заключительный — но одного факта соответствия параметрам было недостаточно. В Доране не было рыцарского духа, и, именно поэтому никто из старших рыцарей не обращался к нему как к «Галахаду».

— Не так хорош, как хотелось бы, — произнес Финли со всем равнодушием, на которое был способен. По всей вероятности, его до сих пор несколько огорчало каждое напоминание о том, что еще недавно этот титул носил его лучший друг.

К тому же, возможно, Финли хотел бы видеть на этом месте не Дорана, а Анвина, но тот уже провалил тест, и, несомненно, Честер был этому рад. К настолько крупным переменам «Кингсмэн» не был готов.

Откровенно говоря, Честер надеялся, что «Кингсмэн» никогда не будет к ним готов — но Финли, вероятно, придерживался иного мнения. Хотя он и с уважением относился к Мортон, но явно сожалел о том, что не смог оставить Анвина в поместье, как этого хотел бы Харт — возможно, не в качестве рыцаря, но по меньшей мере как одного из их помощников.

Он даже присматривал за Анвином — Финли достаточно умело скрывал этот факт, но все же несколько раз, проверяя запросы с лондонских уличных камер наблюдения, Честер натыкался на одни и те же адреса, никак не связанные с делами «Кингсмэн», зато связанные с Анвином: окрестности дома, полицейский участок, откуда был отправлен запрос на вмешательство, паб, где они встретились с Хартом, выяснить детали было нетрудно.

По правилам Финли заслуживал выговора за подобное использование рабочих ресурсов, но Честер предпочел закрыть глаза на эту мелкую погрешность: во-первых, потому, что нет ничего глупее наказаний за проявления дружбы, пусть даже это дружба с мертвецом, во-вторых, хотя сам себе он мучительно не хотел в этом признаваться, из чувства вины, ведь Харт погиб отчасти из-за него: достаточно было приостановить расследование дела Валентайна — чего Честер не стал делать, опасаясь разоблачения заключенной им сделки — и Харт провел бы «День Ви» в поместье. Он не был лучшим из рыцарей, но Честер не стал бы спорить с тем, что тот крайне эффективно выполнял практически каждое порученное ему задание, даже если нарушал при этом все возможные правила.

— Надеюсь, он еще исправится.

— Если только не окажется в ситуации, где придется выбирать между ним и более ценным агентом. Впрочем, надеюсь, в ближайшее время нам удастся избежать новых ситуаций, требующих жертв, — Финли пожал плечами. Это был уже куда более прямолинейный намек, но Честер все еще был уверен: обсуждать перед собранием его участие в событиях «Дня Ви» не стоит. Сейчас он должен избегать даже малейшей возможности открытой конфронтации.

К тому же будет правильным, если правило первого хода останется именно за Финли — он начал эту игру, ему и доводить партию до логического завершения.  
Честер вдруг окончательно осознал, что готов рассказать обо всем прямо — пусть не перед лицом рыцарей, как это следовало бы сделать по правилам, но хотя бы перед Финли, раз тот уже знает сам достаточно, чтобы говорить о произошедшем, пусть и намеками. Сказанное вслух перестанет быть его личной тайной, займет место в истории «Кингсмэн» и, таким образом, будет очищено.

— Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о юных агентах. Я подумал, что тебе уже пора обзавестись собственным учеником.

Финли поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — Честер на секунду почувствовал опасение, что это будет один из холодных осуждающих взглядов, которыми Финли награждает молодых рыцарей или неопытных техников. Но нет, тот смотрел с улыбкой.

— Считаешь, раз я поседел, то уже слишком стар для своей работы?

— Я еще не был седым, когда кузен Освальд привел ко мне тебя, — с ответной улыбкой напомнил Честер, — и, надеюсь, не был старым. Но я ни секунды не пожалел о том, что ты стал моим помощником, Финли.

— Ни единой секунды?

— Исключая момент, когда ты открыл чемодан, с которым приехал из Криффа и показал мне свою будничную одежду.

Несмотря на всю шутливость фразы, она была правдива. К счастью, выбирая между правом носить джинсы и возможностью стать учеником Мерлина, Финли остановился на втором и без сожалений по приказу Честера сжег старую одежду, едва получив достойную ей замену.

— У тебя есть подходящие кандидаты? — спросил Финли уже серьезным тоном, хотя след улыбки был все еще заметен, ее отзвук эхом отдавался в словах.

— А у тебя? — спросил Честер, опуская руку на стол рядом с его ладонью. Предложить сейчас Питера Хаскета было бы неуместно. — Как насчет Анвина?

— Я ценю твое желание сделать мне приятно, но во-первых, я более чем уверен, что Анвин пошлет нас подальше, если мы сейчас предложим ему вернуться, а во-вторых, что важнее, я более чем уверен: хорошим координатором ему не стать. Он неглупый юноша, но его разуму будет тяжело пересилить эмоции, что не особенно уместно для координатора.

Он промокнул тостом остатки растекшегося желтка, на секунду замер, о чем-то задумавшись, и Честер погладил его тыльной стороне ладони, надеясь на еще одну улыбку, и Финли оправдал его надежды.

— Но, если уж ты сам заговорил о мистере Анвине, то у меня есть на него некоторые планы. Если в ближайшие несколько лет он не вернется к преступной деятельности, я думаю, нам стоит пригласить его в технический отдел. Оружейникам по-прежнему недостает одаренных молодых людей, и не думаю, что ситуация успеет радикально измениться. Да, Анвин едва ли примет приглашение сразу же, но если пообещать хорошую зарплату и социальные гарантии, то он согласится. Его матери нужна поддержка, а мы сможем ее предоставить.

Честер кивнул. Он понимал желание Финли помочь протеже покойного друга, к тому же не привлекать человека со стороны, а позвать того, кто уже знает о «Кингсмэн», несомненно, было разумным решением.

* * *

Все рыцари, кроме леди Ланселот и сэра Кея, до сих пор не вышедшего на связь, прибыли в поместье вовремя, и собрание началось в точности в запланированное время.

Честер успел задуматься над тем, не стоит ли внести в повестку собрания поиск помощника для Финли — но отбросил эту мысль: возможно, рыцари должны высказаться по этому вопросу, однако сначала стоило более детально обсудить все с ним самим. Пока что Финли едва ли был всерьез настроен на поиски и обучение преемника, но стоило попробовать вернуться к этому разговору — если, конечно общая ситуация не ухудшится.

Сидя во главе стола, слушая вполуха рыцарей — на самом деле, собрания нужны именно им, все дело в ощущении единства — он наблюдал за тем, как Финли кивает в такт словам агентов: титулы, имена, географические названия — все это он отмечал короткими, едва различимыми движениями, всегда одинаковыми. Нужно знать наверняка, когда смотреть, чтобы их заметить. Честер знал. Он видел множество таких кивков, под его строгим взглядом они обрели нынешнюю форму, более скромную и сглаженную, не привлекающую внимания — «никто не станет слушать координатора, который трясет головой, как попугай».

Иногда забавы ради он пытался представить себе, как выглядел бы Финли, если бы не получил надлежащего воспитания, но цельной картины не выходило. Он был бы шумным, возможно, стучал бы кулаком по столу в такт собственным словам, конечно же, он бы отвратительно одевался, собирал бы свои жидкие волосы в хвост, вряд ли бы следил за зубами так тщательно, как стоит это делать, и в результате обзавелся бы дешевой коронкой как минимум на одном из верхних резцов.

Честер сделал из Финли достойную часть «Кингсмэн», и верил: тот ему за это благодарен.

Если бы именно Финли объявил, что Честер недостоин титула Артура, их история обрела бы по-своему изящную симметрию. Но пока что Финли хранил его тайну как свою собственную, сохраняя статус-кво.

— Гарет, вы подготовили доклад об обстановке в Ирландии? Сэр Персиваль в своем майском отчете утверждал, что нашим союзникам удалось ее стабилизировать, но более свежие данные, несомненно, будут кстати.

— Да, ситуация стабильна. Насколько это возможно, — Гарет пожал плечами. — Ирландия есть Ирландия.

Ламорак спрятал смешок в покашливании.

— Думаю, мы все хотели бы слышать менее лаконичный ответ, — заметил Честер, не отводя взгляда от Финли.

Гарет кивнул:

— О, да, конечно, сэр. Никаких существенных новостей. Ирландская Республиканская Армия, похоже, спутала себя с Армией Спасения и теперь занимается помощью сиротам и вдовам, причем, — Гарет обвел собравшихся многозначительным взглядом, выдерживая паузу, которая, вероятно, казалась ему самому крайне комичной, — я даже не шучу. Не знаю, насколько долго лев и ягненок будут лежать рядом друг с другом в мире, но пока что ситуация может быть охарактеризована как в высшей степени стабильная для данного региона. Мои информаторы сообщили, что Дублин спит спокойно каждую ночь. У меня есть подробная письменная версия, которую я могу зачитать, если здесь есть желающие ее услышать, но, полагаю, это маловероятно.

— Если никому из присутствующих не заинтересован в подробном рассказе об Ирландии, — Честер обвел стол взглядом, даже не ожидая, что кто-нибудь из рыцарей выскажет подобное желание, — полагаю, пришло время показать балканский отчет леди Ланселот.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Финли, поднимаясь с места. — Она передала нам данные по Сербии, Хорватии и отчасти Косово. К счастью, слухи о гражданской войне оказались в значительной мере преувеличенными. Ситуация все еще нестабильна, но она куда менее тревожна, чем мы предполагали.

Он вывел на общий экран следующий слайд: составленная Мортон диаграмма — едва ли необходимая и выглядящая чересчур усложненной — показывала отсутствие явной связи между преступностью и радикальными группировками.

— Ситуация аналогична той, которую описал сэр Гарет; как видите, Ирландия — не единственное место, где те, кто раньше выступал против сложившегося порядка, после «Дня Ви» стали его защитниками.

Самой очевидной причиной этого было то, что наиболее радикально настроенные группировки и отдельные лица не пережили «День Ви». Это никогда не обсуждалось ими открыто, но скажи один из рыцарей нечто подобное вслух, другие не стали бы спорить. Каждому — даже тем, кто убил одного из своих родственников, — пришлось бы признать, что в каком-то смысле «День Ви» действительно сделал мир лучше, — и, вероятно, именно поэтому на официальном уровне подобное не обсуждалось ни разу. Для рыцаря «Кингсмэн» нет более непристойной фразы, чем «возможно, наш враг был прав». Созданный в послевоенные годы, орден был выстроен на однозначных представлениях о добре и зле — с тех пор, конечно, некоторые позиции были пересмотрены, но все же не настолько, чтобы всерьез поднимать подобные темы. Можно было назвать ошибочным то или иное решение, признать несвоевременной отдельную операцию, но только не сказать: «Этот человек устроил массовый геноцид, однако, в каком-то смысле, это сделало мир лучше».

Впрочем, Честер не был уверен, что эти мысли происходят не из его собственного желания оправдать союз с Валентайном — а потому предпочел их отогнать.

Финли вывел на экран еще одну составленную Мортон диаграмму.

— Если вкратце, то ситуация между Сербией и Хорватией по-прежнему остается крайне напряженной, и проект «Возрожденная Югославия», по всей вероятности, обречен на провал, ему не помогла даже поддержка социалистических партий. К счастью, количество радикально настроенных лиц не так велико, как мы предполагали, и, похоже, Сербию не ожидает гражданская война. Единичные столкновения бессистемны, что не может не радовать. Еще одна война в этом регионе может разрушить экономику, а это нанесет удар по всей Европе. Можете просмотреть полный отчет леди Ланселот в папке общего доступа. Фотоматериалы вынесены в отдельную директорию.

Новое переключение экрана, новая диаграмма:

— Что касается внутренних дел Косово, то ситуация несколько сложнее, и, боюсь, конкретной информации по этим вопросам Ланселот пока что не смогла нам передать. Однако, предположительно, — диаграмму сменила первая страница досье, — именно там скрывается Милош Пасич, которого мы ищем в связи с массовыми беспорядками в Дубровнике, спустя две недели после «Дня Ви». Возможно, Ланселот смогла установить его местонахождение более или менее точно, однако не может самостоятельно провести зачистку на этом этапе. Кстати, не могу не заметить, что, судя по количеству собранной леди Ланселот информации, наша контактная сеть на Балканах работает превосходно.

Глядя на столбцы чисел, мутные фотографии, разделенные на регионы карты, Честер снова подумал об учениках и преемниках. О смене поколений, началом которой стали Ланселот и Галахад. Им понадобится новый Артур, которым сможет стать, к примеру, Финли.

Самому Честеру было немногим больше, чем Финли сейчас, когда ему предложили принять титул Артура — и, конечно же, он не отказался. Не только из тщеславия, хотя этот порок всегда был в полной мере ему свойственен, но и из-за искренней веры в собственную способность изменить «Кингсмэн» к лучшему. Он до сих пор считал себя достойным своего титула, несмотря на то, что нарушил все правила и заветы, согласившись на предложение мистера Валентайна, — но он точно знает, что едва ли все рыцари разделят его позицию. Один или два — вероятно, найдутся, но не все, даже не большинство.

И после смещения Честера, возможно, Финли действительно станет Артуром — он вполне способен справиться с должностными обязанностями, он умен и достаточно гибок, чтобы быстро приспособиться к переменам, которые придут со сменой титула.

Он был отличным Мерлином все эти годы, он умеет планировать, составлять сценарии операций и, когда это необходимо, отдавать приказы — а значит, сможет стать вполне достойным Артуром.

По меньшей мере, не менее достойным, чем сам Честер.

Если бы Финли хотя бы немного хотел этого, то уже получил бы титул Артура. Для этого требовалось совсем немного: рассказать о договоре Честера с Валентайном, начать процесс внутреннего расследования, а после рыцари, скорее всего, сами бы предложили Финли принять руководство орденом, по меньшей мере — временно, а стать после постоянным главой и вовсе не представляло бы трудностей, не для человека его ума. И прямо сейчас был превосходный момент для разоблачения.

Но, закончив с докладом Мортон, Финли вернулся на свое место и снова замолчал. Он знал правду — не важно, всю или нет, — но хранил ее, как сокровище или опасное оружие.

* * *

После собрания был общий обед, на котором присутствие Финли уже не было обязательно, и он, воспользовавшись правом уйти, вернулся на центральный координационный пункт — он часто обедал на рабочем месте или в комнате отдыха технического персонала, куда лакеи и доставляли еду. Иногда — нечасто — он приглашал Честера составить ему компанию, и тот приходил, если был в располагающем настроении, но в день собрания королю положено делить стол с рыцарями.

За обедом последовала обычная череда проявлений учтивости: разговор с Персивалем и Эктором об успехах их протеже, нотация для Галахада, снова не вполне верно заполнившего документы, и прочие мелочи, отнимавшие множество времени, но бывшие необходимыми. Иногда Честер находил их даже приятными — но не сегодня. И когда Финли прислал ему по внутренней связи предложение встретиться в игровой комнате, он, конечно же, ответил согласием.

Начнут они тот разговор, который давно уже стоит начать, или просто разыграют пару партий за бильярдным столом — не важно. Гораздо важнее было то, что в игровой они всегда оставались наедине. Изначально она была подключена к общей системе видеонаблюдения, но Финли давно перевел ее на автономный режим, аналогичный поддерживавшемуся в кабинете Артура, зале общих собраний и комнатах отдыха — теперь все происходившее здесь оставалось на отдельном жестком диске, доступ к которому можно было получить, только введя код доступа самого высокого уровня. Код Артура или Мерлина.

Раз в трое суток записи уничтожались автоматически. Достаточно времени, чтобы один из них мог скопировать любые данные — но, насколько Честеру было известно, Финли ни разу не делал ничего подобного. Официального права доступа к жесткому диску, на котором временно хранились записи камеры из личного кабинета Артура в ателье, у Финли не было, но, с другой стороны, он мог взломать систему защиты и восстановить видео разговора с Валентайном.

Честер мог бы спросить об этом, но решил, что для начала беседы подойдет более общий вопрос:

— Я надеюсь, у тебя все еще нет для меня дурных новостей?

— Сэр Кей так и не вышел на связь, что несколько печально. Зато Ланселот сообщила, что прибудет послезавтра, со всеми данными, которые не рискнула передать даже по внутренним каналам. Похоже, она нашла Пасича. Так что хорошие новости преобладают, — Финли улыбнулся, подступая к столу ближе, — и мы можем скоротать сегодняшний вечер за игрой.

Честер кивнул, подходя к стойке, чтобы взять свой кий.

Они нередко проводили совместные вечера именно за бильярдным столом, в восточной части игровой комнаты, благо они были примерно равны в умении обращаться с кием — ни один не слишком хорош, ни один не настолько плох, чтобы постоянно проигрывать. Они предпочитали стрейт прочим видам — он был вульгарнее снукера или карамболя, но Честеру всегда казался более динамичным, к тому же Финли уже знал его правила, когда прибыл в поместье, и определенно рад был узнать, что по крайней мере учиться отдыхать достойным джентльмена образом ему не придется.

— Игрой и дружеской беседой, я надеюсь?

— Как всегда. Если, конечно, тебя не слишком утомили дружеские беседы с нашими дорогими рыцарями.

У него был спокойный тон человека, которому нечего скрывать, но глядя ему в глаза, Честер почувствовал ровно то же, что и вчера утром: Финли знал если и не все, то немало, по крайней мере — знал самое главное.

— Полагаю, пришла пора сказать всю правду прямо. Я надеялся, что ты сам начнешь разговор, но, похоже, ты решил передать мне право выбрать подходящий момент для этой беседы.

— Она затрагивает твои интересы куда сильнее, чем мои, так что да, — Финли перехватил кий удобнее, прежде чем начать натирать его мелом, — я решил, что будет разумнее, если ты сам решишь, когда начинать.

— Тогда начнем. — Честер подошел к столу.

Подходящий момент для заключительной части составленного ими обоими независимо друг от друга плана операции. Которая закончится успешно как минимум для одного из них.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Финли отложил мел, — я и так тянул слишком долго. Сначала надеялся, что ты не узнаешь о моих подозрениях и догадках, потом — не мог выбрать подходящий момент для начала разговора. Мне не хотелось бы рассердить или огорчить тебя, это ведь последнее, чего Артуру следует ожидать от Мерлина, а я обязан оправдывать ожидания.

Честер предполагал, что услышит в его голосе холодное равнодушие, возможно скрывающее тревогу или гнев, но Финли говорил спокойно. Возможно, это тоже была идеально скрываемая ярость — но Честер скорее предполагал нечто иное. Сложнее.

— Итак, минуя предысторию, позволю перейти к главной части. Я более чем уверен: ты узнал о местоположении базы Валентайна не от Хаскетов, они не те люди, которые стали бы делиться подобной информацией с человеком, который может разрушить план, с которым они выразили столь единодушное согласие. Это навело меня на мысль о том, что ты узнал правду от самого Валентайна — приняв его предложение, по всей вероятности. Он был в Лондоне, он следил за Галахадом, как показало вскрытие, а значит, вполне мог найти нас. И нашел. Он предложил тебе встать на его сторону, и ты согласился, поскольку это показалось тебе хорошей идеей.

— Мне удалось добиться определенных послаблений в обмен на свое согласие и отзыв сил «Кингсмэн».

— Охотно верю, — кивнул Финли, прежде чем разбить пирамиду шаров первым ударом. — Ты не стал бы покупаться на сомнительные речи о золотом веке всеобщего благополучия — и к тому же ты едва ли был в нем заинтересован. По меньшей мере, в том смысле, в котором был заинтересован сам мистер Валентайн. А вот мирное соглашение с рядом взаимных уступок ты мог и принять.

Честер перевел взгляд на стол. Столкнуть двушку в угловую лузу было очень просто. Этот ход оставит биток в неудобном положении, и, возможно, станет причиной провала в следующем ходе, но это — не худший вариант. Возможно, будет удобнее, если в распоряжении Финли будет инициатива не только в разговоре, но и в игре.

Биток с глухим стуком ударился о двушку и она медленно подкатилась к лузе, чтобы провалиться в нее. Следующий ход обречен был быть проигрышным, но Честер не намеривался делать эту проигрышность нарочитой, а потому прицелился и отправил шестерку в борт, чтобы та, толкнув пятерку, довела ее почти до угла.

Небольшая жертва ради возможности выиграть.

— Я уговорил мистера Валентйна сократить время воздействия сим-карт вдвое, — сказал он, хотя Финли не просил об уточнениях. Но, не дав ему данных для полной картины, сам Честер едва ли мог рассчитывать на объективную оценку своих поступков.

— Охотно верю, — повторил Финли, переводя взгляд на стол.

На несколько секунд он точно забыл о разговоре, полностью сосредоточившись на игре. Он, в отличие от Честера, явно был настроен исключительно на победу.

Финли тоже столкнул биток с шестеркой, но иначе, так, что та, пройдя между тройкой и бортом, легко стукнулась о единицу, направляя ее в боковую лузу.

— И каков же будет твой вердикт? Мне стоит ждать у дверей спальни толпу с факелами?

— Конечно же, нет. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты предстал перед внутренним трибуналом, я бы уже сделал для этого все возможное. Напротив, — Финли не поднял взгляда от стола, — я хотел бы тебя успокоить. Тебе ничто не грозит.

На этот раз пауза показалась Честеру чересчур затянувшейся, и он даже поймал себя на желании поторопить Финли наводящим вопросом.

— Я не стал бы ни в чем тебя обвинять, хотя бы в силу того, что я — Мерлин, — спокойно произнес тот. Он склонился еще ближе к сукну, сделал глубокий вдох и быстрым движением отправил биток в борт — отскочив, тот сдвинул с места восьмерку, и она медленно скатилась в лузу. — Я помню, что мое дело — составлять планы и предлагать пути разрешения тех или иных вопросов, решения принимаю не я.

Сначала Честеру показалось, что это — насмешка, насмешка совершенно несвойственного Финли тона, но потом он понял: тот говорит серьезно. Он слишком старательно заучивал все эти правила, слишком долго жил в них, и они стали его частью.

— Ты составил план, который показался уместным в данном случае. Чудовищный, но по-своему разумный: останавливать Валентайна было уже поздно, мы слишком много упустили, оставалось только попытаться повлиять на его план изнутри. — Финли снова отправил биток в борт, но на этот раз слабее, чем это было нужно, тот, отскочив, врезался в шестерку недостаточно резко, и, секунду спустя, она медленно подкатилась к лузе, чтобы замереть в полудюйме от нее. — Я не сказал бы, что это плохой план. Жестокий, но определенно не худший. Именно такой должен был предложить Артуру Мерлин, и мне бесконечно жаль, что я этого не сделал. Если бы мы вместе работали над сближением с мистером Валентайном, многих жертв удалось бы избежать.

Отступив от стола, он стиснул кий обеими руками, точно боялся не удержать.

Биток лежал неудобно, слишком близко к углу. Честер терпеть не мог подобные удары, но выбора не было, и он с силой отправил биток навстречу тройке. Отскочив, она толкнула шестерку и та провалилась в лузу.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что, возможно, отговорил бы меня? — спросил Честер, глядя на сливающиеся в одно пятно тени битка и семерки.

— Возможно, я действительно смог бы тебя отговорить, но говорю не об этом. Ты нашел интересное и элегантное решение — как Мерлин, ты ведь был невероятно одаренным Мерлином, возможно, лучшим за всю историю «Кингсмэн». Проблема в том, что — прости, если это прозвучит чересчур оскорбительно, — ты так и не смог стать Артуром.

Он произнес это ровно в тот момент, когда Честер пытался загнать в лузу пятерку — его рука дрогнула, сорвавшись, и биток, прокатившись мимо, ударился о борт.

— Артур должен был отклонить этот план или отправить его на доработку. Но, повторюсь, я ни в чем тебя не виню. Как Мерлин ты сработал просто превосходно, а я — нет. Теперь же, если не возражаешь, я предпочел бы закончить этот разговор. Не мне рассуждать, было ли ошибочным твое решение, и, к тому же, я хочу поиграть.

Последнее слово он произнес чуть понизив голос, с неожиданной нежностью, явно намекая, что в настроении не только для бильярда. Финли иногда нравилось развлекаться в игровой комнате, прямо у стола или на нем, хотя в последние годы он начал находить это неудобным — и сегодня Честер не мог позволить себе его разочаровать, хотя сам был не в самом располагающем настроении, особенно после подобного разговора. К тому же в последние годы они действительно редко занимались сексом с такой частотой — обычно не больше пары раз в неделю, если Финли не слишком уставал на работе, времена же, когда они проводили за подобными утехами два вечера подряд, остались в прошлом уже давно.

— Завершим эту партию, — кивнул он, — а потом, может быть, сыграем во что-нибудь еще.

Он провел раскрытой ладонью по плечу Финли, чувствуя его спокойствие. Как если бы они оба только что не разговаривали о решении, стоившем миру несколько миллионов человеческих жизней.

— Рад, что ты не против, — кивнул тот, беря мел с бортика стола, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор о «Дне Ви» окончен. — Знаю, я требую немного большего, чем тебе было бы удобно, но мне очень хочется отдохнуть после собрания.

Возможно, он просто хотел показать свою лояльность максимально наглядным образом, или, возможно, высказанная правда освободила его, лишила того беспокойства, которое столь дурно сказывалось на Финли в последнее время, и, почувствовав себя снова живым, он решил закрепить это ощущение физический близостью. Что ж, если это действительно так, то в ближайшее время к нему вернется, вслед за спокойным сном, хороший аппетит. Может быть, Финли даже перестанет так стремительно седеть.

Честер провел раскрытой рукой по его спине, на секунду остановившись у левой лопатки, накрыв ладонью то место, где была крупная плоская родинка. Другую руку он опустил Финли на бедро, повел к паху, чтобы привычно обхватить пальцами член.

— Чем быстрее мы закончим эту партию, тем быстрее сможем перейти к другой. Впрочем, мы не обязаны ее завершать.

Финли прижался к нему плотнее, показывая, что ни в малейшей степени не против исхода, при котором игра будет брошена на середине.

И, ощущая всем телом его привычное тепло, Честер почувствовал, как внутри у него разливается облегчение, смывая по крайней мере часть тревоги.

По крайней мере, он сказал все, что считал нужным сказать, и услышал то, что должен был услышать. И прямо сейчас Финли готов был физически подтвердить: правда, которую тот узнал, ничего не меняет. Они по-прежнему близки, возможно, даже ближе, чем раньше, потому что мало что связывает людей так же тесно, как общая тайна, опасная для одного из них.

* * *

После того, как они доиграли — бильярдную партию решено было не заканчивать даже после завершения интимной близости — Финли вернулся в координационный центр, намереваясь проверить данные, отправленные Кеем перед потерей связи, и справиться о положении дел в других отделениях. Закончив перечитывать распечатанные версии отчетов агентов — откровенный разговор несколько выбил его из колеи, но не настолько, чтобы лишить возможности работать, — Честер спустился к Финли, надеясь, что получит оставшиеся объяснения сегодня же.

Похоже, Финли ожидал подобного развития событий — это был крайне вероятный сценарий.

— Ты, я полагаю, хочешь продолжить нашу беседу? — просил он, не отводя взгляда от мониторов. На одном из них было видео с камер наблюдения в как минимум четырех разных местах, включая ателье и шляпную мастерскую, на другом — отчет Ламорака, открытый примерно на середине.

— Пожалуй, если ты не возражаешь, — Честер не знал, хочет ли он услышать больше, но что-то у него внутри точно дергалось от ощущения незавершенности разговора.

Финли снова взглянул на мониторы, поднялся с места и подошел к Честеру, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Тот увидел собственное отражение в стеклах его очков, размытое, искаженное, и почувствовал себя старым, слишком старым для решений, обвинений, разговоров, страха, надежды, но потом это ощущение исчезло.

— Я не особенно настроен на новый разговор, но, полагаю, не должен отказываться — как Мерлин и как твой близкий друг.

У Честера было заготовлено немало слов, объяснявших — или, возможно, оправдывавших — его выбор. Слов о том, что рискованное решение — не всегда самое лучшее, о том, что после устранения Валентайна и обнародования его плана всех людей мира объединила ненависть к тому, от чьих рук они пострадали, это было идеальное завершение катастрофы — единство, порожденное чувством страха, судьбы отдельных жертв можно назвать трагичными, но исход для человечества в целом — исключительно благополучен.

Финли эти слова оказались не нужны. У него были свои собственные объяснения, своя собственная вера, система мира, выстроенная вокруг «Кингсмэн» в гораздо большей степени, чем вера самого Честера — и, несмотря на всю неуместность этого чувства, он не мог не признать, что испытывает определенную зависть. Хотел бы он тоже верить в правоту — и свою собственную, и основателей ордена – так же искренне, но не слепо.

— То, что ты сделал, несомненно, чудовищное преступление, и тот факт, что ты попытался несколько его сгладить, едва ли может служить существенным оправданием. К тому же было бы глупо утверждать, что поддержка Валентайна, пусть и временная, плохо сочетается с идеей защиты мира и предотвращения массовых смертей, ради которого и был создан орден. Симпатия к тебе и все понимание мотивов не мешают мне считать твой поступок гнусным преступлением.

На секунду он отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть на мониторы. Будь на месте Финли любой другой человек, можно было бы предположить, что это — попытка скрыть беспокойство, взять паузу, чтобы справиться с эмоциями или по крайней мере — подобрать наиболее уместные слова, но от него ожидать подобного было бы странно.

Финли всего лишь не хотел ничего упустить.

— И однажды ты получишь по заслугам, — продолжил Финли, и, глядя ему в глаза, Честер почему-то попытался вспомнить его юным, таким, каким увидел в день знакомства, или когда впервые позвал к себе в спальню, но почему-то не мог. — Ты будешь лишен титула, годы твоей власти будут признаны позорными и, возможно, ты даже станешь негативным примером для будущих Артуров, важной главой в летописях «Кингсмэн».

У него был спокойный, ровный голос человека, уверенного в будущем.

— И когда мне ждать этого «однажды»? — спросил Честер.

— После смерти, — сказал Финли таким тоном, как будто это была самая естественная фраза на свете.

Они стояли неподвижно, так близко друг к другу, что могли бы поцеловаться, но оба со всей ясностью понимали, что сейчас не время для подобных нежностей.

— Я не знаю, сколько еще лет ты проживешь, но согласись: едва ли больше двадцати. Мне грустно это признавать, но ты уйдешь от меня достаточно скоро, — Финли положил руку Честеру на плечо. — И после этого я смогу найти в твоих личных бумагах записи о сделке с Валентайном. Буду благодарен, если ты их оставишь, мне не хотелось бы подделывать что-то, связанное с тобой. Ненависть к тебе объединит рыцарей точно так же, как сейчас людей объединяет ненависть к Валентайну. Должен заметить, раскрытие его плана было очень элегантным завершением, что не нивелирует недостатки всего плана, разумеется. Ложные союзы всегда требуют элегантности. Вероятно, именно поэтому ты всегда любил такие решения.

Это был не комплимент, всего лишь констатация факта.

За плечом Финли продолжали сменяться кадры видео. В шляпную мастерскую вошел высокий пожилой человек, смутно похожий на покойного Ригана Уитли — и тут же вышел; ускоренное воспроизведение делает походки большинства людей комичными, но этот точно проплыл над полом, как вампир из старого фильма.

Честер снова перевел взгляд на Финли.

— Конечно, после разоблачения на меня, как на твоего близкого друга, тоже падет часть тени, но, — тот едва заметно улыбнулся, — надеюсь, к тому моменту я буду уже достаточно стар, чтобы без сожалений выйти в отставку и вернуться в Шотландию.

— Я надеялся, ты станешь Артуром после меня, — сказал Честер и откровенность этой фразы показалась ему невероятно нелепой.

— Нет. При всем уважении, я не хотел бы повторить твои ошибки — а я могу сделать именно это. Ты сделал меня Мерлином, и это — моя суть. Мое предназначение, если угодно.

Он все так же не двигался с места, не подавался вперед, не отодвигался, не столько ожидая ответа, сколько давая Честеру время что-то сказать, если тот хочет.

— Я обещаю сделать все возможное, чтобы, пока ты жив, правда оставалась скрыта, — добавил Финли, чуть тише. Его голос звучал все так же спокойно, но теперь к этому спокойствию едва заметным отзвуком звучала нежность, смешанная с печалью, и Честер назвал бы ее жалостью, если бы был готов применить в отношении себя подобное слово.

— Полагаю, дело не только в твоей привязанности ко мне.

— Не только. Я люблю тебя, и это чистая правда, но теперь, скажем так, эта любовь дается мне куда труднее. Однако я знаю, что раскол — который станет неизбежен, если рассказать правду — сейчас уничтожит «Кингсмэн», и я лишусь всего, что мне дорого. Это — последнее, чего бы я хотел. Так что пусть лучше правда подождет, столько, сколько это будет необходимо.

Финли подступил чуть ближе и неожиданно поцеловал его в губы.

Он по-прежнему редко проявлял инициативу в подобных вещах и даже не всякий раз отвечал на поцелуи, но на этот раз все было иначе. Сначала он, почти по-мальчишески неловко, прижался сухими губами к губам Честера, но потом подался вперед, приоткрыв рот, задержав дыхание. Его язык был напряженно-твердым, неровные верхние резцы — слишком острыми, и этот неудобный поцелуй тянулся достаточно долго, чтобы первый вдох после него показался Честеру похожим на глоток чистого кислорода.

— Вот что по-настоящему важно: мы вместе, мы будем на одной стороне до конца, — Финли поправил очки. — Хотя бы потому, что ни ты, ни тем более я не в силах компенсировать уже нанесенный тобой ущерб. Все, что мы можем, все, что «Кингсмэн» может — медленно двигать мир вперед. И ты делаешь все возможное для этого — не берусь судить, из желания ли загладить вину или просто потому, что не можешь поступить иначе.

Честер кивнул. Он не знал, насколько искренне говорил Финли, и мог только надеяться на его честность — но, с другой стороны, у него были все основания на нее надеяться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это понимал и чувствовал в полной мере: я сплю с тобой не из страха, жалости или чего-то подобного. Ты давно уже стал частью моей жизни, от которой я не вижу смысла отказываться. «Кингсмэн» — моя душа, но ты — мое сердце.

При других обстоятельствах Честер непременно заметил бы, что это — самая романтичная фраза из всех когда-либо им слышанных. Но это не было признание в любви или нечто подобное — Финли всего лишь констатировал факт.

— И тебя, очевидно, не смущает факт моей косвенной вины в массовых убийствах, а также прямой — в нарушении присяги Артура.

— Координатор обязан отрешаться от нравственных вопросов, — Финли явно казался стараться насмешливым, но весь этот разговор давался ему с трудом. — Мы можем потратить немало часов на обсуждение того, кто из нас большее чудовище: ты, поддержавший проект массового геноцида, или я, оставшийся с тобой рядом даже после того, как нашел подтверждения твоего соучастия в преступлениях мистера Валентайна. Но я предлагаю отказаться от пространных рассуждений. Ты создал меня по своему образу и подобию, переработав в соответствии с собственными представлениями о том, каким должен быть Мерлин. Я люблю тебя, хотя превосходно осознаю, что с точки зрения традиционной морали уместнее была бы ненависть.

— Однако ты предпочел другой взгляд, насколько я понимаю.

— «Кингсмэн» не опирается на нормы традиционной морали, ты знаешь это куда лучше, чем я, полагаю. И еще одно отступление от них — всего лишь следование правилам, которые были установлены задолго до нас.

— Какой любопытный софизм: мы следуем правилам, нарушая их. Не думал, что ты склонен к подобным идеям, Финли.

— Это одна из тех мыслей, которые подбрасывает сама жизнь. — Финли едва заметно пожал плечами. — А теперь, если не возражаешь, я хотел бы закончить сегодняшние дела, осталось не так уж и много. Нужно только дочитать последний отчет и досмотреть записи из шляпной мастерской.

Честер молча отступил на пару шагов и, коротко кивнув, Финли вернулся за мониторы.

На секунду Честер подумал, не стоит ли ему молча уйти — но потом решил, что это будет не совсем верным решением, поэтому снова подошел к Финли ближе, встав у него за спиной.

— Если хочешь, я могу стереть запись нашего разговора в игровой. Или сотри ее сам.

— Не стоит. Полагаю, не имеет особого значения, есть ли у тебя доказательства моего отступления от правил.

Финли молча кивнул и вернулся к мониторам, хотя на них не было ничего, требующего срочного внимания.

Честер опустил руки на его плечи у основания шеи, чуть надавил на напряженные мышцы, заставляя его расслабиться, а потом развел ладони чуть шире, прижимая кончики пальцев к ключицам.

Пол был холодным, Честер чувствовал это со всей ясностью. Гладя плечи Финли, он думал о его замерзших ногах и о том, что нужно будет помочь ему согреться, если тот сегодня придет.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одном одолжении, — сказал Финли ровным тоном, не отводя взгляда от монитора, не подаваясь Честеру навстречу, но и не уклоняясь от прикосновений.

— Что угодно для тебя.

— Не называй меня больше «Финли».

Честер остановился. Он чувствовал тепло Финли под ладонью, чувствовал его дыхание — размеренные вдохи и выдохи, как всегда — но сам тот был где-то далеко, за целую жизнь отсюда, за тысячи и тысячи чужих смертей.

— Финли умер, — спокойно продолжил он. — Думаю, это случилось уже давно, я просто не вполне осознавал произошедшие перемены, не был готов их признать. Но теперь я могу это сказать вслух.

Честер прекрасно понимал, о чем тот говорил: Финли Макиннес был неуклюжим мальчишкой в джинсах, не справляющимся с собственным галстуком, слушающим музыку слишком громко, неспособным рассчитать план, включающий в себя жертвы среди мирного населения или потери среди агентов. Честер сделал его Мерлином, хладнокровным и рассудительным, безжалостным, когда это необходимо.

И, со временем, Финли стал тем Мерлином, которым хотел в свое время стать сам Честер.

— Я мог бы заставить тебя отказаться от этого обращения, но, надеюсь, необходимости опускаться до шантажа не возникнет. Это было бы крайне досадно для нас обоих.

Финли не угрожал, но под его словами чувствовалось невысказанное обещание обмена услугами — каждый делает то, что удобно другому, и до тех пор, пока один из них не выйдет из игры, статус-кво будет сохранен.

Храни эту тайну так же, как хранишь собственные.

— И как же тогда мне тебя называть? — спросил Честер, уже зная ответ.

— «Мерлин», конечно же. Все обращаются ко мне именно так, уже много лет, даже лакеи, и не думаю, что ты один этого не заметил.

Честер хотел бы спросить, не шутка ли это, но прекрасно понимал: нет, не шутка. Тридцать лет назад он сам сделал все возможное, чтобы Финли превратился в часть «Кингсмэн» и тот лишь следовал дальше дорогой, которую Честер ему предложил.

— Финли Макиннес возненавидел бы тебя. В «День Ви» погиб его любимый брат, из-за которого он в свое время едва не остался в Криффе, и двое внучатых племянников, Мэйси и Росс. Но Мерлин, — он едва заметно пожал плечами, — Мерлин даже не знал, что у Финли Макиннеса были внучатые племянники, пока не обнаружил их некролог в личной почте.

Они молчали еще несколько секунд. Ни сочувствия, ни тревоги, ни просьб о нежности, молчание было чистым, прозрачным, как стекло оптического прицела. Идеальным.

— Мне удалось наконец-то связаться с сэром Кеем. У него все благополучно, не считая того, что он безвозвратно испортил галстук и носовой платок. И, похоже, уже завтра прибудет в поместье, чтобы рассказать о своих злоключениях тебе лично. Приготовься к обстоятельному рассказу.

— Замечательно, Мерлин, — Честер вернул ладонь ему на плечо, и почувствовал пульс, размеренный и спокойный, как всегда. — Ты придешь сегодня ко мне?

Финли — Мерлин, Честеру пришлось мысленно себя поправить — на секунду снова повернулся к левому монитору, переключил окна с трансляциями камер наблюдения. Кажется, среди них мелькнули кадры с пабом, куда часто заходил юный Анвин — или, возможно, Честеру просто показалось.

— Да. Можешь меня подождать: если не случится ничего, требующего срочного вмешательства, то я обязательно приду.

Он был совершенно спокоен: едва заметная улыбка, прямая спина, безупречный галстучный узел, готовность приносить жертвы, уравновешенность, заставляющая рыцарей думать, что он лишен способности испытывать горе или ярость. Это действительно не был Финли Макиннес, уже давно. Это был Мерлин.

Ни одно принятое решение не должно вызывать сожалений, независимо от последствий.


End file.
